My Pleasure
by Yuurei Thanatos
Summary: Hiruma starts noticing that he has feelings for a certain shrimp and he doesn't want unwanted feelings to start appearing. But their is also another problem: He is going out with Mamori his childhood friend. So when Yuurei, one of his oldest childhood friends, come to the school does her meddling spell L.O.V.E for him and Sena? Or will it cause more unwanted feelings for him...
1. Game 1: Entering

My Pleasure

Summary: Hiruma starts noticing that he has feelings for a certain shrimp and he doesn't want unwanted feelings to start appearing. But there is also another problem: He is going out with Mamori his childhood friend. So when Yuurei, one of his oldest childhood friends, come to the school does her meddling spell L.O.V.E for him and Sena? Or will it cause more unwanted feelings for him... Pairings: Hiruma/Sena and OC/Agon.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, but don't we all wish we could? *sighs* I do not own the plot or the last name of my character (Which is Acheron's *from the Dark Hunter Series) but I own my character in this.

Game 1: _Entering: A Long Time Friend…_

*Yuurei's POV*

It's your typical first, middle-of-the-school year day at new school as I walked in to my Calculus class. I looked around for a place to sit and noticed that hardly anyone was in the back, so I went to sat near the window and stared outside.

I started drifting into a dazed trance while the teacher talked (more like lecture to the people not listening) to the rest of the class with today's assignments. _**Great, Mom… This is a great way to start off an amazing school year. Gotta love when parents do this shit… **_I sighed to myself;** Mine as well ship me off to a stranded Island without anything but squawking birds!**, andI shuddered at the mere thought of not haven't any books and I got knocked out of my daze to stared at the man pleading in the front.

"…So does anyone know how to put 3ln – ln2 into condense form since we just got done talking about logarithm?" The teacher looked around the front of the room then towards the middle and sighs. "Anyone?..."

I looked at the class seeing that _no one _was going to say anything and shook my head, glaring at some of the silent people, "It's ln x3/2"

The teacher looked at me with thankful eyes that made me cringe, "That is correct! You have very good ears to be listening from all the way in the back…." He looked at me for my name.

"Yuurei Parthenopaeus." "…Part-than-"

I shook my head with a grimace, "Just stick to Yuurei please…" The teacher looked back at the paper, deciding to put it down and continue his lesson.

I thanked Kami silently that he dropped the matter and placed ear buds in my ear playing Chip Trick by Floppy, going back in my lovely daze I called thinking.

I went through the next 3 periods 'til lunch with a breeze which were Home Eco, English, and Ceramics. I passed the Macbeth quiz (because I read the play too many times), I made a 2 layer chocolate cake ('that everyone just had to eat'), and I made a flower pot with little designs on it (because I was that bored…). I waited for the bell to signal when we could leave the room and my prayers were answered

…_**Bell Rings for Lunch…**_

I packed my things and walks out of the class, but instead of going to the Cafeteria I headed to the Sakura tree that I saw from the Math classroom, behind the school. I stopped when I heard shooting, cursing, and screams while the shoot was going on.

I then walked over to the area to see 10 boys plus a girl on the field, a boy with blonde hair with gun and a red-headed girl were arguing. What caught my attention was the brunette boy behind the girl, cowering from the blonde boy.

I started to walk away but ran into something big and I fell on my butt.

"Gomenasai, Kuso Shounen!" The big boy picked me up and I realized he called me a 'Little boy' in Japanese, catching me off guard, because I was still listening to things in Greek.

"I'm not a little boy!" I yelled and then huffed, "I'm a frigging girl." I blushed looking at my chest.

"Gomen-" the boy got kick in the butt before he could finish and was stomped on too. I looked up the see it was the blonde boy with the gun from earlier.

"What are you doing fucking fatso?" the tall blonde yelled as he kept kicking the big boy.

"Um…" I sweatdropped and frowned, "You don't need to be so mean to him." I said to the blonde.

The blonde stopped his foot mid-air and turned his head to look at me. "And if I don't, what are you going to do?" He cocked his gun.

"Then I'll make you," I placed my books down and went into the crouching tiger position, "Whether you want to or not!"

Regular POV

Hiruma smiles at the girl and laughs, "You're just as annoying as the Fucking Manger…" she looked at him with confusion on my eyes.

Standing up straight, she wiped imaginary dust off her uniform, "And that is… Who?" The taller boy just looked down at her calculating who she was and if she really goes here.

"Um, hello? What's your name?" she rubs the back of her head, trying to avoid the other's gaze when he gave her a narrowed gaze. The blonde stared a little bit more at her, but decided to just walked off and started shooting at the 'Lazy Ass Team', as the white haired girl walked over to help the big boy off the ground.

"My name is Ryokan Kurita and yours?" he exclaimed with excitement and she couldn't help but smile, it very contagious coming from him.

"Nice to meet ya, name's Yuurei Parthenopaeus" her smile just as bright, patting him on one arm, since she couldn't reach his shoulder.

"Well, well, well, it's the girl who stood up for half of the elementary school, but was evil to others herself. Long time no see, huh?" Hiruma said walking back over to the two of us.

Yuurei looked at him with a quizzical stare and her blue orbs went big, "….Hiruma! Yoichi Hiruma?! Oh wow, you sure grew up a lot, your hair is blonde now. And I only became 'evil' like that because I'm friends with you, thank Kami that I also had friend's like Gen and Kurita there too."

He grinned and stuck a piece of sugar-free gum in his mouth, "I still influenced you though. Heh, well you and the fatty did eat whatever you could and hanging out with Musashi only made you strict on certain things." Kurita's eye lit up and he grabbed Yuurei spinning her around, yelling out 'Yu-chan! Yu-chan! Yu-chan is back!'

She laughed and leaned against the wall for support when he finally put her down. Sighing and looking at the sky, she closed her eyes. "How's life for you here in on this side of town?"

Hiruma didn't answer, silently thinking, closing his eyes for a minute, "Things over here have been fine. I'm captain of the football team, Demion Devil Bats." Chuckling and running a hand through her hair, she stared at him and spoke softly, "Sure you didn't force them to make you captain." He smirked and glance at her with a glint in his eyes, "It only started out with me, fatso, and the fucking old man remember?" "Ah speaking of the old man, where is Gen?" Her orbs did sideways glance at the field and saw Musashi talking with the red head from earlier, but chose to look back a Hiruma for his answer.

He sighed and leaned against the wall too, "He had to finish working with his dad, at his job. Things were getting a little too hectic for his dad." she pouted and sucked her teeth, "Aw man, poor boy. Has he been coming to school?" Hiruma shook his head, but explained, "He had stop, but two idiots did what I couldn't and he is on the team & back in school." Yuurei smiled warmly and tilted her head to the side when he waved his hand, walking back to the field, " But it's his fucking problem not ours. Want to meet my fuckin' team or what?"

Her smile widens and she walked behind him to show that she was following him, not uttering a word.

Hiruma sighs but doesn't turn, "Well things have changed since you left to go back to Greece for a while." "Obviously _a lot _has changed since I been gone." It was her turn to sigh and look at the people who been occupying the field for 30 minutes now.

"I'm not surprised." He said with a grin, but a blank look in his eyes.

"What?" her eyes showing her confusion and he laughed as he saw her brows bunching, "I'm not surprised that you family wanted to you to stay away from me. I was a bad influence on you." It was her turn to stare at him and chuckle low, "You really weren't. I was eventually going to get tired of being a puppet for my parents. The only reason I went back to Greece was because they didn't like me disobeying them and grandfather took me in. Now that has grandfather brought me back, Mother thinks she can control me again, but I'll make her see that that is not going to happen. I'm grown. I'm a third-year and getting ready to go to college."

Hiruma smiled a big one but he turned around before she could see it, "Good... So how is your 'problem' holding up…"

"Ever since _that_, I had a good life, butwe are talking every now and then. He is a busy just like us and he understands that I'm focused on getting into the college of my choice right now." Yuurei said sighing and combing her hair with her fingers again.

Hiruma smiled when she got done and walked over to the football field slowly. "What about you… How are you and Yuya…?"

"Tch, that bastard is dead to me for all I care." He stated with venom and he heard her sigh pushing back some of the white tresses that fell in her face. He watched her wrap her dark fingers around the hair she had in her hand and placed it in a ponytail, "I really don't blame you… Everyone is entitled to some form hatred to someone."

Once they hit the grass of the field, they walked over to the girl that was fussing at Hiruma earlier, but it seemed she was talking to a boy with brown spiked hair and bandage that was across he nose now.

Hiruma popped his gum and pointed his gun at the boy, the boy ran into another boy that has blonde hair but was... leaping… into... the air, "…Gay?" I said looking at the boy with a blinking stare.

Hiruma rubbed his head, then ran his fingers thru his hair smirking, "No. His name is Taki Natsuhiko and the other boy that ran to him is Taro Raimon, Monta for short. Speaking of short, the smallest two around here besides you, well one of them is "

"Hey-" narrowed sapphire orbs glared but it was ignored.

"- is Daikichi Komusubi."

She nodded for him to continue, punching him in the shoulder with one of her fist. He rubbed his shoulder cackling and scaring some people near them, "Next we have the Huh-Huh brothers: Kazuki Jumonji, Koji Kuroki and Shozo Togano-"

"We are not brothers!" all three of the boys said with tic marks. Yuurei snickered and covered her mouth, "I see. But it doesn't help that they just responded in unison, does it."

"Track boy is named Tetsuo Iwashima and slow boy with the big head is Manabu Yukiminstu, he's smart, so it counts I guess." Hiruma popped his gum again.

"Ah, wonderful! You can't go wrong with a little bit of smarts here and there" She licked her dry lips and beamed happily silently congratulating Hiruma.

Hiruma looks at her with dull, curious eyes but continued on, "Yohei Satake, Kenta Yamaoka, and Futoshi Omosadake are standing in that order."

"Okay. What 'bout the girls then?" Yuurei said, taking out her pocky sticks.

Hiruma sighed with disgust at the sugar-filled thing, "Mamori Anezaki is our 'Fuckin' Manager'," hitting her fist on her other hand with recognition that he said she was like this girl, "and the Head captain of the fuckin' cheerleading squad is none other than Suzuna Taki." 

"So Nato-kun and Suzuna-san are siblings, ne?" "…More than likely." He rubbed his head like he had a headache, "One thinks he's fucking star and the other rolls on skates 24/7." She tried to contain her laugher but t spilled out and she stepped back in time when he tried to slap her.

Kurita jogged over to her and Hiruma, as they stood in the middle of the field while everyone else talked among themselves.

"Well, where is this Eyeshield-kun I been hearing 'bout, Hiruma-chan?"

Kurita looked at the two them with confusion then he smiled, "I thought Hiruma-kun already told you? He is right over there." He pointed, but before she could see Hiruma stood in front of her with a smirk.

"I didn't and don't know if I should. How you hear about Eyeshield all the way in Greece…" "I didn't. Some guy was talking about the name and girls were literally fainting and falling over, so I assume it's a 'him' and that maybe he is on a team."

"You'll just have to wait and find out like the rest of them." Yuurei shook her head, not dropping the subject, "I don't like secrets unless they are really necessary to keep 'em. You of all people should know that's a pet peeve of mine." and Hiruma's grin turned into a frown.

"I hate when you get so serious."

"I hate when you don't tell me things."

"You make it sounds like we are going out…" he rubbed his face, like he was tired, but didn't let it show.

"Ew, we're best friends. I can't imagine two of us getting together, especially with our personalities." she said looking at him with a twitching eye.

"Heh, you'll never know 'til you try, but why should I tell you of all people who Eyeshield 21?

"Because I can keep secrets and listen here! I have kept a secret that is longer than our friendship, before we became best friends." Hiruma cackled, scaring some of his teammates and some wondering what he was laughing a, "Oh which one?" "No, we promised not to bring it back up remember?"

"This secret is better than that. It's a trump card of mine that I can't just let even a best friend know." "It is! I bet Kurita and Gen know huh?" She whined, sitting down on the bench behind them. "It's not fair and you act like I'm gonna tell the whole world, I'm sure the team knows right?" Hiruma narrowed his eyes and you gasped, "Not even the team?!" I lowered my voice down a bit when I got some stares my way, "This is like crazy serious then. I promise on my… my heart that I will die if I tell anyone.' Hiruma growled, "Don't promise something like that! Just listen close because I'm not repeat it twice, damn it." and nodding her head a little too fast, see started to see stars.

"Ha, I never said no one knows either. You jump to conclusions as always, same Yuurei like back in elementary." "Screw you Yoichi."

"Gladly…" he said with ease, his tone laced with amusement and she started hitting her head to get the images out, "No!"

"Heh, I wouldn't even if you were the last person on earth." She sighed with relief in her eyes. "Good to hear, let's keep it that way."

Kurita was just happy to see that Hiruma was taking it easy. After their loss with the Wild Gunmens, Hiruma had been a little stress, but he didn't let it show. Now that Yuurei was back in their group again, he knew that she would cheer him up like she usually did. He came back to their conversation to another "Screw the fuck out of you, Hiruma!" and Hiruma laughs, taking his gum out of his mouth, placing it in a wrapper, saying, "I don't receive it, I give it. There is a difference there."

"Oh ho, that was a good one right there. Must be a quarterback thing; Anyways just tell me who Eyeshield is and who knows already!" Hiruma grunted and turned to stare a one player that he hadn't introduced yet. "His name is Sena… Sena Kobayakawa." "Oh." I looked where his finger had pointed and smirked widely, not taking my eyes off the brunette that was chatting with Mamori and Suzuna.

Hiruma cleared his throat, but she paid no mind to him, choosing to continue staring at the younger boy with a gleam in her eyes. When she could feel Hiruma's glare on her back, her smile turned into a smirk and stared calmly back at him. "SO… He is the one _everyone _is talking about?" Hiruma twitch when she wore that grin he had grew to hate because he knew she was scheming something up. "Hmm, so since he is a 'trump card', where does he stand?"

"He stands at a good place."

"Number."

"Why."

"Why, because…" she paused thinking up a good explanation.

"Because what?" he growled out, not liking where her teasing tone was going.

"*sigh* Hiruma Yoichi, _why _are you avoiding the question? Just tell me his number… It's not that _hard_…" (2) Hiruma's eyes widen a fraction and looked away from her and it only caused her grin to grow into a Cheshire grin. " Come on, it's as easy as 1 -10."

"10. I guess…. Since he has that a great time with his running and a few tricks up his sleeve" "Ah."

Hiruma looked back down at her and Yuurei could tell that it was time to stop her teasing and to leave the matter only. But she was going to push this matter whether he liked it or not.

"No." Her look turned confused then her orbs widen and she slowly looked back at him, her mouth forming an 'o'.

"I'm going out with Mamori. I'm not going to cheat on her so I can fulfill _something_ that I have for _boy._" He spat out in disgust, but she knew he was thinking in disgust with himself. Her fingers laced with each other and she leaned back with annoyance and eagerness in her tone. "Mamori and you just don't fit, I can feel it and I know damn well that if I can't find the puzzle piece that connects you two, then _you_ cannot find that damn piece… Hiruma stop denying yourself the pleasure to actually love someone _you _like." Hiruma shook his head and started walking up to the bleachers that were behind them.

"Damn it, Yoichi. You never give _**one single change **_to your life when t presents itself. Why?! Why did you gave me a chance, you gave Kurita a chance, and you gave her a chance too!" I yelled at him when turned his back to me.

Yuurei knew Hiruma. What he does when he is cornered; he walks away very quickly and tries to drop the thing that is causing him to do so. But she wasn't letting him do it this time. "Hiruma… if you let another person like this slip through your hands, then I will start to question why you even consider me a friend…" her voice trembling and she started feeling the sting in her eyes from the words that was spoken. She knew that this was hurting him, but didn't let it show on his face.

Yuurei calmed down and grabbed his face to look directly in her eyes. Determined sapphire met with worried, sadden emerald eyes. She thought back to what her grandfather told her, '_When worry shows in a type of a man, like me, eyes it means you are making him reconsider his thoughts_. _Big time.'_

"All that I am asking you is that you give him a chance, even if he becomes just a friend in the end. Remember that day you asked me what would be _my_ greatest _pleasure_ and… This is it. You giving someone else a chance like you gave me, Musashi, and Kurita." Hiruma sighed and closed his eyes. I smiled big, knowing that I won this argument.

"Fine, from now 'til then, I will start looking at that fucking shorty in a different light, I guess." She smirked, "See you are already on a roll, you have a nickname for him!" Hiruma smacked his face and walked away from her, down to the field.

She yelled after him, but he seemed to choose to ignore her walking towards old club house, that is now a meeting room. She laughed a tone he was very familiar with and she turned the opposite way when he kept going. He narrowed his eyes when he noticed the lack of words behind him and turned to watch what she was doing.

She stopped where she was and made a makeshift megaphone her hands over her mouth, "SENA~, HIRUMA WANTS TO TALK WITH YOU!"

Everyone gasped and looked at the girl, Sena paled and started stuttering asking what he did wrong, Mamori glared a warning at Hiruma then narrowed her eyes at the girl, and Hiruma repeatedly slammed his head against the wall of the meeting room's wall.

That's why you never ignore, Yuurei Parthenopaeus, ever when she knew you deepest, darkest, secret…

..….. ….. ….. ….. ….. ….. …..HxS.. ….. ….. ….. ….. ….. ….. …..

(2)- Yuurei is a perverted person and I think that you will see more of this side when she is either only with Hiruma, Sena, Musashi, and to some of the others. Poor Kurita would just have a heart attack at some of the thing she would say to him and we can't have that can we?

Next Game! _Game 2: Relationship: Grow or Die?_

_**In the Clubhouse…**_

_The room was filled with silence. No one broke the deadness inside the space…._

_Hiruma walked over to the darkest corner, sitting in one of the chairs at the end farthest from the door. Sena fiddled with his button on his jacket choosing to stay by the door and decided to break the dead silence._

_"Is there something bothering you, Hiruma-kun?" "No." The younger boy gulped, hoping not to anger him "I-is there a reason that we need to talk?" The older pulled at one of his piercings and closing his eyes, growling at the thought he just had causing Sena to take a step back. He looked up when saw the slight movement and glared at the boy, making him shudder. _

_Hiruma mentally slapped his self, knowing that if he ruined this chance with Sena, that Yuurei wouldn't let him hear the end of it. God that girl could make the foulest creature on earth feel like he did something wrong with his life. "Yes there is something that we need to talk about…" _

_Sena relaxed when the older boy looked like he was going to jump him. "Is it about practice? I really did my exercises! I have the team to witness to-" _

_Hiruma narrowed his eyes and the other shut up instantly, "No, it's not about practice…" he sighed and swallowed hard, making Sena look at him with interest in what he was about to say. Hiruma like that look and he wanted it to stay, "It's about _our _relationship with each other." Sena mouth popped open and blushed brightly… Is this what he has been waiting for? _


	2. Game 2: Realtionship

My Pleasure

Summary: Hiruma starts noticing that he has feelings for a certain shrimp and he doesn't want unwanted feelings to start appearing. But there is also another problem: He is going out with Mamori his childhood friend. So when Yuurei, one of his oldest childhood friends, come to the school does her meddling spell L.O.V.E for him and Sena? Or will it cause more unwanted feelings for him... Pairings: Hiruma/Sena and OC/Agon.

Recap of _Game 1!_: _I stopped where I was and made a big 'O' over my mouth, "SENA, HIRUMA-CHAN WANTS TO TALK WITH YOU!" _

_Everyone gasped and looked at the girl, Sena paled and started stuttering asking what he did wrong, Mamori glared a warning at Hiruma then narrowed her eyes at the girl, and Hiruma repeatedly slammed his head against the wall of the meeting room's wall._

_That's why you never ignore, Yuurei Parthenopaeus, ever when she knew you deepest, darkest, secret…_

Game 2! _Relationship: Grow or Die?_

They both walk in silence towards the Clubhouse with Yuurei watching them. Mamori stopped Hiruma telling him not to hurt Sena or else, then keep walking. Yuurei sighed and texted the blonde haired boy…

The boy sighed, pulling out his phone out his pocket and read it:

_**.:Let's hope you don't screw up your relationship with the boy, Hiruma… He's scared shitless with the way you look at him and if you screw that little strand of a 'connection' you have with him, it will be washed away. Permanently...:.**_

He sighed, placing the phone back in his pocket closing the door behind him.

_**In the Clubhouse…**_

The room was filled with silence. No one broke the deadness inside the space….

Hiruma walked over to the darkest corner, sitting in one of the chairs at the end farthest from the door. Sena fiddled with his button on his jacket choosing to stay by the door and decided to break the dead silence.

"Is there something bothering you, Hiruma-kun?" "No." The younger boy gulped, hoping not to anger him "I-is there a reason that we need to talk?" The older boy pulled at one of his piercings and closed his eyes, growling at the thought he just had, causing Sena to take a step back. He looked up when a slight movement from the right and glared at the boy, making him shudder.

Hiruma mentally slapped his self, knowing that if he ruined this chance with Sena, that Yuurei wouldn't mind ripping him a new one. God that girl could make the foulest creature on earth feel like he did something wrong with his life. "Yes there is something that we need to talk about…"

Sena relaxed when the older boy looked like he was going to jump him. "Is it about practice? I really did my exercises! I have the team to witness to-"

Hiruma narrowed his eyes and the other shut up instantly, "No, it's not about practice…" he sighed and swallowed hard, making Sena look at him with interest in what he was about to say. Hiruma like that look and he wanted it to stay, "It's about _our_ relationship with each other." Sena mouth popped open and blushed brightly… _Is this what I've been waiting for? No way, Hiruma would never like me like that. Ever…_

The younger boy deflated a little and tried not to let it on his face or when he spoke, "Ah and what about _our_ relationship with each other?" Hiruma did a little happy dance inside of his head, but didn't let the emotion show on his face. "What kind of relationship do you think we have here, Sena…"

Sena eyes went wide when his name come out Hiruma's mouth, but blushed at the way it was said. It sounded like the other boy wanted to just eat him or something, but Sena just couldn't think that Hiruma wanted him that way. "Um, Teammates…"

"Do you want us to be just teammates?" Hiruma said moving forward along that table that separated him from jumping the younger boy any moment. Sena shook his head, but hesitated, "I want to be g-good friends with you, like Kurita is and that girl who you were talking to. I wanna special bond like that with someone."

Hiruma thanked the heavens that he chose to sit on the opposite end of the room, because when this boy smiled it was like most angelic thing in the world, he had never felt this way with Mamori. It always felt like she was hiding something from him and he didn't like things to be hidden. Don't get him wrong he loved a good challenge, but only if he has a guarantee that he'd have the possibility to win.

Sena looked down at his hands and noticed that he wasn't shaking anymore. He smiled and looked up to see Hiruma staring directly at him with a heated gaze, this would have made him flinch but he didn't because he noticed that it was a different heated gaze… Almost like he- _No Sena! He is off limits, if he knows that you have a crush on him it's over! It's better to look from afar, but this is such a rare chance to get so close to the demon himself._

Sena was making a bold move to see if the other boy was alright, but he kept on his track to check up on him. When Sena was few inches away from the blonde, he moved closer to look at those emerald eyes that his little birdie told him about and weren't they just the wonderful things to look at. He could just stare at them, instead of watching an hour of TV; could spend his whole day plus more on watching emotion after emotion in them.

When the older boy snapped out of his train of thoughts, Sena was so close to him that he could see those chocolate brown eyes, but the brunette jumped in surprise falling back but Hiruma had caught him around the waist.

The room was silent yet again and it added more heat to Sena face and a bigger grin to Hiruma's. The two didn't say a thing to each other and that made Sena's situation worse, well in Sena's mind, but Hiruma was thanking the stars that whatever distracted him (he forgot what he was thinking) brought his little angel closer to him.

"Is THIS the type of relationship that you are talking about, fucking shrimp…" Hiruma stated instead of asking and Sena blushed even harder at what he was suggesting. Hiruma loved that red ting that fell on the younger boy face, it complimented him so well. Sena wanted to move so badly, but his body was telling him that this is what he wanted. His mind was even telling him this is what he wanted. He wanted this type of attention from Hiruma; he wanted to be the only one that the blonde looked at like this, to have _all _of his attention, not 50%, a 100%!

Sena shudder at the thoughts he was thinking and his eyes grew darker and that made Hiruma smirk wider leaning down to the boy's ear, "So it is. What if I told you that I willing to give this a try…"

The smaller boy shudders again at the mere fact of how close the other was and the words that were coming out of that god sinning mouth. Sena licked his dry lips and Hiruma's followed the pink little thing. "I…" Sena starts off with watching Hiruma watch him, "I want to think about this a little bit more. Just a little!" Sena squeaked out the last part when Hiruma growled and narrowed his eyes at him, "I'm not asking for a whole lot of time. Um, I'll tell you when we finish our game against Shinryuuji on next Wednesday. Please I need to think about it before I jump into something like this."

Hiruma growled deeper, but this time Sena had to hold back his urge to jump the other. _God if he does something like that again, I would have to think that I would be the demon in the room… _Sena thought in the dark corner of his mind. "This better be enough time for you to get all your thoughts straight, fucking shrimp. Or there will be consequences for your actions…"

Sena nodded his head in a hurried motion and gulped at the meaning behind his words, Hiruma wouldn't mind giving him a practice that would have his whole body flowing in pain for days and the day he would do it would be the most unexpected day for anyone.

"I understand." "Good, now get out and go home." Hiruma said placing, more like dropped, the boy on the floor none too gently. Sena rubbed his butt and scurried out the room in fear of the blonde's wrath. When Sena ran out the room he ran into Yuurei, they but fell on the ground causing them to moan in pain.

Before Sena could open his mouth to say sorry, the white-haired teen dragged him, heading to the locker rooms. "So… What happened?!" the girl said plopping down on the bench that separated the lockers. Sena stared perplexed at the girl, but when he calculated what she was actually saying he blush deep red, looking away from her and she smirked.

"Oh yeah, don't think I didn't know what I was doing…" She got up off the bench and started walking towards the door then back to him, walking in a circle. She chuckled and shook her head, "Hiruma doesn't like being the one to start things like this, so I had to be the one to move this train along!" Yuurei pointed at Sena making him jump away from her and she held back a wild giggle fit. "You need to grow a backbone and take charge of things too! I can't be the only one that wants you and Hiruma to get together."

Sena choked on the air that he was breathing and Yuurei cooed at the scene before her. Sena cleared his throat trying to show that he was being serious right now and she bit her lips giving him a look to show she was listening, "Why do you know that I like Hiruma-kun and why do you want to know what we were talking about in the room?"

Yuurei sat down and turned to stare Sena down with an 'I know something you don't' look, "Well... Let's just say that I know things, whether you want me to or not, hunny. And I want to know what happened in that room because 1) Hiruma has too much of a damn ego that he won't let me know that he went sappy for one 'effin moment in his life, 2) You totally want each other-"

"That's not a logical answer-"

"Damn it Sena! You want him and he wants you, stop going around it and face-"

"Nope. I promised him that I was going to give him an answer after the Shinryuuji game on next Wednesday and I want to know that I made the right choice when I actually tell him."

Yuurei sideways glanced at him when he finished talking, thinking about something really hard. Sena feared that the girl was going to blow him off and tell him to stay away from Hiruma. Sena looked down at his lap, thinking of all the possibilities that she could say. What he wasn't ready for was, "Okay. So you guys were talking about when you would come out to him right?" Sena shook his head, confused, "What did he say? I bet he growled or something… But what did he say to you?"

Sena thought and hit his fist on his open palm, "He said that he is giving me until the game next Wednesday to make my decision, but he kinda had this weird look on his face… Like he was guilty or something, I don't know why he would be guilty for me asking for my time, I would have thought that he would point a gun at me and- Yuurei are you okay?" Sena cut off to look at the girl who was narrowing her eyes.

Yuurei mouth was set in a frown and she was mumbling something, but Sena couldn't quite catch what she was saying. He jumped, when she jumped up from her seat, and fell on the floor groaning out, "Why you jump up like that?! You scared me half to death!" Yuurei chuckled but it sounded like it was forced. "Meet me at the front of the school after school." was all she said when she walked out of the locker room.

Sena sat on the floor, staring at the door she left at. He scrambled to the door and yelled after Yuurei, "I have practice after school! If I don't go Hiruma will have my butt and Mamori-neechan will be worried!"

Yuurei laughed again, but with more feeling in it, "Yoichi could miss his star player for one practice and your 'neechan' can worry about you one more time, it's not like she doesn't do it every other time at practice when Yoichi bullies you or when you get hurt on the field at a game right?" she puts her hands up, still walking to her 5th period class, not turning his way.

Sena groaned and Yuurei laughed a little loud, causing people to look at her as they walked by them. The boys gawked at her and the girls grimaced. She just grimaced and winked back at them, Sena shook his head following her still. "Sena, hunny, I know you want to get more out of life, but following me to P.E will get you nowhere." Sena sighed and walked ahead of her, "If you listen to me for once-" She gasped with a smirk on her, "-I do listen to you, Sena-kun! Why would you make such an accusation?" Sena gave her a look that had her laughing against the wall.

"Yeah, I like to believe that, but, uh, you haven't for the past few minutes that we have been talking. Anyways, I have the same class as you, but you're going to the wrong way." He started walking, leading the way and before Yuurei could say anything, "Just follow me." She grinned and laughed loudly hanging on to the shorter one's shoulders.

The boys walking by glared at him, but Yuurei paid no mind to them, "Thanks buddy, wanna be friends since" she whispered to his ears, "Yoichi-chan wants to be _a little bit more than a friend_  
with ya?" Sena blushes and looks the opposite way, trying to fight his cheeks from burning up.

Yuurei patted him on the head and walked thru the double doors, all Sena could do was shake his head for the millionth time today and walk thru the doors too.

.. ….. ….. ….. ….. ….. …..HxS.. ….. ….. ….. ….. ….. …..

The afternoon came a little slower than Sena had expected as he waited for the last bell to ring. He huffed, clicking his pen in and out, making Monta star at him with confusion. "Sena, what is the matter with you? It is like you are waiting for school to end to the max!" he asked looking at the front of the room, checking if the teacher heard him.

Sena shook his head, "I have somewhere to be and it's really important," Monta shook his head too, understanding what was going on. Sena sighed when he felt a hard jab at his back, looking back at the three boys that stopped bulling him.

"A girl wants to talk to you or something, huh?" "How do you get girls out the ass when we are better looking than you, huh?" "You think that you are going to see her without us, huh?" Jumonji, Kuroki, and Togano said with crazy stares. Sena just looked back towards the front where the teacher droned on about math this and math that, it just didn't matter to him anymore, what really matter was what he and Yuurei were going to do.

When the bell finally rang, signaling that school was over, Sena jumped, out of his seat first. He also was the first one to leave the room causing others to look after him with confused stares and mouths a gaped.

.. ….. ….. ….. ….. ….. …..HxS.. ….. ….. ….. ….. ….. …..

Yuurei waited for Sena as she blasted Girls by Se7en, and all the kids looked at her like she was crazy. Yuurei stuck her tongue out at them and looked for the short brunette in the crowd, but she gave up when the cold started catching up with her, so she rolled up the windows and turned the heater on.

The knock on the window, knocked her out of the thoughts, looking out at the shivering brunette at the window. "Sorry, Sena!" she said unlocking the door and he slipped inside of the warm vehicle, smiling at her.

"What took you so long?" Yuurei asked as she started the car, driving away from the school. Sena groaned, dropping his head in his waiting hands and she giggled turning the stereo down to hear him better, "Well?" "Let's just say that, Hiruma-kun is after me and the team is after me too plus Mamori-neechan was really worried about me too, she even defended Hiruma-kun off for me." Sena smiled and looked at Yuurei. Yuurei frowned but continued looking at the road, "Sena, don't you ever wonder if something more is going on between the two them…"

The boy smile went to a neutral look, "What are you saying, Yuurei-san." She sighed knowing that she was going to get such a reaction, crawling to a stop when the light turned red. "I'm just asking if you think Mamori and Yoichi-, um, Hiruma are going out or something. Just think about it, but I never said you couldn't win him over…" Yuurei smirked over at the boy and he blushed at red hue that would make the angels angry. "But I don't think that Hiruma will love you better than Mamori 'neechan'." The light turned green and she started driving again to her house, making a right.

Sena chuckled and shook his head, "Why when you always say her name, you say it with such animosity?" "*sigh* Sena…" "Yes?" "Stay as innocent as you can when this is all over. Promise me at least that, okay?"

The boy blinked his eyes and stared at her and she had a giggle fit, "Sena you are just too cute at the must trying time! God I know that it gets you out of trouble when you get in it." Sena laughed and scratched his head.

"Right, right, but why are we going to your house again?" the girl tried to hid her smiled, but it seemed to fail, so she coughed it away. "Well I have to teach you how to be irresistible, How to say no and He he he, the art of seduction."

Sena chocked on air for the second time that day and Yuurei laughed out loud, "Let's just keep in mind that we have five days until the game, m'kay!" she said jumping out the car and walking into her house.

"Five days… That seems like a long time…" he said getting out of the car and walking behind her.

"Did you say something, Sena?"

"… No, all I said was… When are we going to start?"

"Oh ho, sooner than you think, my young grasshopper." She smiled and pushed him inside, closing the door behind them.

A/N: Ah, the art of seduction, will it really work on Hiruma-kun? Hmm, I guess we'll have to find out in the next chapter won't we? I am really satisfied at how the story is coming along now and I hope that you guys are happy with the change to! Please any comments will be appreciated, but only comments I don't allow is trash talking my story or me. If you are here to bring that type of things to my work, get out please and know that flame is not welcomed here.

Je ne!

_Preview for Game 3!: Understanding: Feelings…_

_She sighed when she noticed that he was looking at her, "You both are so naïve to your feelings. You guys analyzed so much that you find you human feelings to be foreign feelings. Every person in the world has this same problem, but when they realized that the feelings that of Human, they change into something more in life…" she sighed drinking the remaining bit of her beer. "You make no since when you are so fucking drunk like this…" Hiruma stated with a bit of indifference and annoyance. Yuurei laughed another breathe air, "I always don't make since when I'm drunk. But this time I'm real sober Yoichi… Sober to the feeling that is swirling in the depths of ya'll hearts; you two are the real drunk ones for being oblivious to obvious feelings, when two people are attracted to one another."_


	3. Game 3: Understanding

My Pleasure

Summary: Hiruma starts noticing that he has feelings for a certain shrimp and he doesn't want unwanted feelings to start appearing. But there is also another problem: He is going out with Mamori his childhood friend. So when Yuurei, one of his oldest childhood friends, come to the school does her meddling spell L.O.V.E for him and Sena? Or will it cause more unwanted feelings for him... Pairings: Hiruma/Sena and OC/Agon.

Disclaimer: I do not own Eyeshield 21& Sekai Ichi Hatsukoi 'cause if I did Hiruma and Sena would be going at it like fuck bunnies like Misaki and Akihiko…. Heh! O v O

Recap of Game 2!: "Five days… That seems like a long time…" he said getting out of the car and walking behind her.

"Did you say something, Sena?""… No, all I said was… When are we going to start?"

"Oh ho, sooner than you think, my young grasshopper." She smiled and pushed him inside, closing the door behind them.

Game 3!: Understanding: Feelings…

Everyone was very surprised that the Demion Bats defeated THE Shinryuuji Dragons, but that didn't stop them from screaming from the top of their lungs. 36-35 was the final score with Sena completing the Devil Bat Dive and the whole team worked to clear the whole center for him. It was such a scare when Sena almost lost the ball in the air, but he regain what he lost and made those last two points, which really matter the most.

Yuurei just laughed when Kurita ran to the top of the stands and grabbed her, swinging her around and around. All you heard that was blubbering out of his mouth was "Yuureiiiiiiiiiii! WE DID IT!" but his crying was short lived when Hiruma shot at his ass and demanded that he get back to the field.

She laughed harder when Kurita ran back down, this was just so hilarious! Yuurei couldn't contain her happiness for them, walking down to the lower part of the stands, waving at the team and they waved back, expect for Hiruma (of course…), waiting for them to walk over.

"Well congrats, Devil Bats, YA-HA!" I cleared my throat and smirked, "I have a surprise for ya'll. Hiruma asked me to use my house for a party when you guys won against the Dragons."

Monta scratched his head, "What if we didn't win?" I looked over at him with a huge grin while closing my eyes, "Then you all would have had to pay me back $400, each, for all the stuff I paid for you, just that simple."

They all shudder and gulped at the amount that I spouted from my mouth and looked at Hiruma who was looking the other way cackling loudly, "Of course I had to throw a penalty in there in case we didn't win."

The team backed away from their captain and started walking to the locker rooms after hearing Mamori to start yelling at the blond for his prank on the younger teens.

Yuurei walked away and started heading to the locker rooms with the boys after seeing Mamori hug Hiruma then kiss him. She shook her head as soon as she was engulfed in darkness then light from the locker room. The boys looked at her, but went back to what they were doing before she stepped foot in the room.

.. ….. ….. ….. ….. ….. …..HxS.. ….. ….. ….. ….. ….. …..

"Sena…" I called, seeing him peek from the shower he was using and she walked over to sit on the bench that was provided. "You love him…." was stated instead of asking, and I heard something drop then a squeak, chuckling low and waiting for an answer.

"Uh, well…" there was a pause and I saw him peeking, looking to his left then his right, and finally looked at me. "What do you think Yuurei-kun?" I shook my head and pointed at him, "I asked you first." He sighed moving from the stall, wrapping a towel around his waist then sitting on the bench next to her, "What if I said 'yes'?" Yuurei looked at him with an incredulous stare and he shivered, so she straightens her face waiting for him to finish. "*clears his throat* What if I said 'no' …" he gulped and looked up.

All he saw was look of indifference, "It's his life that I'm trying to help him out with. Not his love life, I could care less who he loves, what gender the person is or if it's for love or for money, or whatever these children care for in a relationship…."

"Oh." Sena looked like he was hurt at being pushed away so harshly, "So you know Hiruma really well?" I shook my head up and down, "Yes we have known each other for quite some time. We went over this, didn't we? I told you that Yoichi and I have some unholy ground that we walked on with each other."

He shook his head too, but he had a look of hurt in his eyes again, "Yeah, you told me all about that, it kind of slipped my mind a little." he stopped looking at her again, but Yuurei instantly knew where he was going with this, laughing. "Please don't look so hurt. I do this to everyone I do not know, how do you think me and him became such good friends?" she put a big emphasizes on the friends part and Sena let out a breath he must've been holding onto.

"So you guys are just friends…." "Have been and always will be. It will never change from this point on."

Yuurei laughed again, but this time she hugged him. He blushed and sputtered, "I'm wet! You're going to get wet if you keep hugging me!" She giggled when he tried to push away from her but chose to follow him through the locker room and everyone was cheering Sena on saying "Come on man! Use your running legs to out run her. You can do it, Sena! Don't let a girl beat you!"

But in the end he tired out and she laid on the locker room's bench laughing, he could help himself from laughing too.

Everyone froze when they heard the door to the locker room slam open and looked over. Hiruma could be said to not be a happy camper, but right now he didn't look to happy.

I covered my mouth to hide my laugh then moved over to one of the benches to sit down, with Sena following me. "I think he's mad…" I stated with indifference and Sena looked at me with a state of 'Duh, I think I know that…'

Sena smacked his head when I looked at him and shrugged, "I was just stating the situation here at hand… No thank you?" I pouted and looked away from him.

"Yuurei… Are you okay?"

"Yes I'm fine and you?"

"No I mean 'Are You Mentally okay' Okay?"

The girl thought for moment then placed her hand on her head and scratched, "At this point in life I think the question is 'have you ever tried anything really stupid yet?'"

Sena paled and stared at her with a blank expression, "You wouldn't think that I would do something so stupid or suicidal, hmm?" He shook his head and shuddered, "I can't really say that I'd know… We would have to spend a day on that type of topic, right?"

"Sure. I'm free whenever." Yuurei shrugged, looking at him and all he could do was shake his head up and down. They both turned to see the steaming captain taking his uniform off. He was grumbling something and headed towards the back of the room to take a shower.

"You should go talk to him…"

Moment of Silence…

"Are you trying to bump me off or something…?"

"Do you want the truth or the lie..."

"Yuurei, I question you on so many levels and in so many ways…."

"Is that a good or a bad thing?"

"In your case, it's plausible in both ways."

"Hmm, We can hang at my house today, before the party, if you want to…"

"Good way to avoid that subject, *Sigh*. Yeah, I can."

The white-haired girl shook her head and was about to walk out the locker room with the rest of the team, but something grabbed onto her hoodie.

"Yes?" she turned and looked at a pleading brunette. "*Sigh* You want to me to stay and listen to you guys have sex after you confess to him? I'm up for the whole Yaoi thing, but I don't think you want a crazed girl listening into your-. Okay! Come on let's go…" Yuurei rubbed her chin and walked back over to the bench. "Go ahead, start fucking like bunnies." She waved her to the back and Sena placed a hand over her mouth, silencing her.

"Yuurei, Why would you say something like that when- AH!" she licked his hand, "Oh~, because you are going to confess to him right now, right?" "Um…" He rubbed the back of his head, "I guess, but I don't know… But I can see that he is occupied right now so it can wait…"

I watched as Sena eyes watered, "I don't think I can do this... What if he is just really messing with my mind or something?"

"Kill him."

"Yuurei! I can't just kill someone!"

"Why."

"Because… I can't! But it feels like he has someone already. I want to be first and I know it sounds selfish… But it just that I love him too much, too much to just lose him to this someone. I don't want this all to be a hoax or whatever."

"Wow."

"What?"

"You just sounded so Ritsu… and Hiruma is like a Takano."(1)

"Who?"

"Oh my dear boy… Tsk, tsk, tsk! Takano thought his lover left him for some other reason, but when he found out they were working in the same place, he tried to take every chance he could to get back with Ritsu, but Ritsu was encountering some problems from a third party, named Yokozawa."

Yuurei thought of something and hit my fist on my open palm. "Your problem is similar to Ritsu and Takano! Well not their past part, but the present time." I pulled out the manga of the series and Sena sweatdropped when he saw how close the two boys were.

"You are Ritsu, of course," I pointed to a brunette haired boy with green eyes, "and Hiruma is this person, Takano!" I pointed to a man with black hair and golden eyes. "The problem goes like this. Hiruma use to bully you and you were ever so submissive when he asked of you things he wanted or needed. Right?" "B-but, I just meet Hiruma this year and he only ask for things like-" "Shush! You're ruining my Yaoi-Fan girl moment, stop and go along with the damn story."

"Okay." "Thanks!" I cleared my throat and started again, "Well they say the person you hate the most or talk about the most, is the person you are mostly in love with." Sena backed up when he saw the glint in my eyes.

What they didn't know was that Hiruma was listening to their little conversation about him, by the doorway leading to the locker room. He was not pleased at the moment with how close you were getting to each other and was half tempted to step out from behind you guys, but stopped when he saw Yuurei look at him with the air of defiance surrounding her. "Hey Sena I have a personal question if you don't mind answering it…"

Sena looked perplexed at the girl sitting in front of him, but had chosen to nod his head for her to go ahead. "Hmm... Has it clicked yet? I mean like really hard to where it smacks you in the face?" If someone was to say that Sena was confused, it would be an understatement. "Yuurei what are you talking about?" the boy said with confusion knitting his eyebrows together.

I looked at Sena, smiling and shaking my head. "Oh it's nothing! I'm just worried that you will be scared with your first time is all." Sena blushes red and started stuttering, "Haa haa! Sena's mind is in the gutter!" I ran out the locker room yelling at the others 'Sena has a dirty mind! Run away before he taints your virgin ears and minds!' Sena ran after me, trying to punch her for spouting lies, yelling while he was at it.

Hiruma stood at his locker with an indifferent face trying to figure out if what she said earlier was directed at him as a warning or as pure concern.

His face scrunched up into a scowl when his mind wasn't working with him and hit the locker sitting down on the bench with a pair of jeans on. Mamori popped her head inside the room and smiled when she saw who she was looking for, walking over.

"So. What's with the face? Are you mad that the team is having fun without you?" she stated with a faint smile knowing the boy next to her was going to deny it and threaten to shoot her, saying something along the lines of if she knew what was good for her, she'll drop it, but what she didn't expect was that he give her the silent treatment.

She worried her bottom lip but let it slip. She didn't want to come to terms with what she has been thinking for the past few days, but Hiruma has been staring at someone for a quite a while now and she couldn't figure out who. She had hope it wasn't Yuurei for the longest but she watched the two talk and she doesn't feel that type of emotion going on between the two of them. But whoever this mysterious person was, she would fight them until they give up… Or else.

"Hiruma, let's go celebrate our victory at Yuurei-san's house!" Hiruma looked like he had just dozed out and nodded his head, "Yeah, let's go." He quickly placed his shirt on his body and grabbed his things walking outside with her.

The team looked relaxed and was chatting amongst themselves, not bringing it down when Hiruma walked out the Locker room. Togano, Jumonji, and Kuroki was laughing at what Hugo was doing and the other didn't quite seem as amused, stomping his feet. Kurita was trying to calm the latter down but it wasn't working, the boys who came from other clubs were chatting to each other with Iwashima laughing and scratching his head. Monta was posing, saying stupid things that made Yuurei and Yukimitsu laugh rather loud and Sena shake his head.

Hiruma just couldn't pass it up, smiling devilishly, "So just because I was gone for a couple of minutes, you guys think you can get all buddy-buddy with one another." He stated with that air of danger. All of them stop what they were saying and looked at the blonde in front of them with horror. Yuurei laughed, "Com'on they deserve a little break! Don't they?"

Hiruma clicked his gun's safety off, "You should stop being a party pooper and get with the program, ya know." She closed her eyes, shaking her head at the ground and continued talking when he aimed the gun at her, "I mean, if you worked these guys too hard then they might quit or die or hurt their selves really badly – Ah I mean bad, but anyways"

I opened my eyes and chuckled when I saw the gun was pointed at me, "Really Yoichi." I stated with a breathy sigh, waving my hand in front of the gun as if it was a joke. "You shouldn't play with guns, they aren't toys."

Hiruma shoot off a couple of rounds, but you didn't flinch, "I grew up with you! I know things that you don't even know about yourself! Whoops!~"

Yuurei covered her mouth, but Hiruma knew she was smiling behind it, "Fucking woman…" he growled out pointed the gun her again, but she quickly grabbed Sena, running towards he car. As she passed by the team she told them where to come and what time to be there. "Oh and if you guys are late, I don't think you guys wanna know what happens!~" She laughed with a yelling Sena being pulled by her as she cut the corner.

Another moment of silence…

"That is one weird girl…" Monta said and all of the other stared at him saying, "You're one to talk!" Monta took a step back from all of them and they started walking back to the bus with him running.

..….. ….. …..HxS….. ….. ….. …..HxS….. ….. ….. …..HxS….. ….. …..

"Are sure that you mixed the punch correctly…" Sena stated, as looked at the bowl that held red looking orange liquid. "Yes! For the millionth time Sena! Have ya never seen punch before?" he huffed and looked away from her, muttering 'Yeah.' "Well you could've fooled me! So go get the pork buns out the oven and set 'em on the table would ya worry wart." She said running to the door when it rang, "You could have said please!" he yelled after the running girl.

He went into the kitchen and was careful not to waste the buns on his clothes or on the floor because surely Yuurei would have been one pissed demon then he laughed realizing the pun he just made. He gently placed it on the table as directed and waited for her to come back in the living room. When he heard shuffling coming towards him he didn't turn around expecting it to be her, "Your T.V has too many channels, Yuu-chan. Maybe you should get a chart for me saying which channels are which." The voiced laughed and he laughed too, but stopped when he noticed that laugh was slightly off.

It sounded like, "H-hiruma-kun!" the boy looked back and as he expected the older was behind him laughing a serene laugh, which was really, really odd coming from his mouth. "I didn't think that the fucking shrimp was this lazy." Sena blushed and turned staring at the taller boy with displeasure on his face. Hiruma only shrugged it off, staring back at the TV with disinterest melting in his eyes, but Sena took his time to roam his chocolate eyes over the blond boy.

His eyes skimmed over the skinny black Levi that fitted over his legs just so right and the gray shirt that was covering up the muscles that he knew the older one possessed. The younger boy stare lingered a little at Hiruma's slender fingers thinking of what those longer digits could do in a matter of seconds, he shudder when he felt that his thoughts were taking a turn for the worse (or in his case for the better) licking his very dry lips to wet them.

But when Sena decided to move his gaze to the blonde's face, Hiruma (out the corner of his eye) saw the way that the other licked his lips and couldn't help but hold back a growl when that pink little muscle peeked out of that small mouth to rub against those enticing lips. Hiruma had to hold a back another urge to let out a feral growl that was coursing through his body.

Sena roamed his eyes over the other's face catching the way he grimaced when something on the TV didn't go his way. He watched those emerald eyes twitch in annoyance, glinting in a way he recognized that he wanted to shoot the person or thing on TV, that muscle that twitched in his cheek, and the way his mouth twisted into a frown that showed he was disappointed. Sena looked away and blushed faintly at what he was just doing to the other, sighing in content that he did it anyway.

Yuurei peeked from the corner of the wall that she was leaning on, clutching it with anticipation, like her life was going to end. But oh hell somebody's life was going to end if neither one of those damn boys make a move right this instance. I was about to yell at the two of them for being shy with one another, but the doorbell rang. I cursed loudly causing the boys to look at me. Sena blushing so red he make a virgin mad and Hiruma sighed, showing disapproval at my spying. "Fucking woman, stop spying on people and stick to trying to improve on your cooking skills!" he stated, laughing like the devil he was. She flicked him off rather rudely, getting the door and Sena was trying to stop the other from killing her.

"Ah, you guys made it!~ I thought that I was going to have to send Hiruma's hell hound after ya! Well come in come in, welcome to my wonderful little house." Yuurei said with an innocent smile, walking towards the living room. "Yoichi-chan and Sena-chan are already here and there is some food on the table if you guys want to eat something-" Hiruma chuckled menacingly, "I bet you can hit someone with those hard rock buns-" "Screw you, Yoichi Hiruma!" She threw a pork dun at him and it hit in square in the face making him growl, causing everyone in the room to freeze in their actions, "Damn you Fucking woman, do that again I will shoot holes in you." "Oh, is that 'ppouse to make me mad or scared, Yoichi?~" Yuurei stuck her tongue out and walked in the kitchen smacking you butt, "Kiss. My. Japanese and Greek ASS!" she yelled running upstairs. Hiruma slammed his hand on the table almost breaking in with sheer anger, Musashi sighed, picking up the remote turning the volume up, "Happens every time he insults her cooking, he should know that about now…" Kurita was worried about Yuurei and Hiruma fighting, but Musashi told him not to worry about it; he walked over to the pork buns eating some.

Hiruma sat down again wiping his face of the sticky food that was in face. "She has to come down some time or another. And stop enjoying those buns, fatso!" Kurita frowned looking sad, "B-but they are so good and made out of love from Yuurei-san. Give it a try and you'll like them too, Hiruma-kun!" Hiruma 'tched' making Musashi slap his own face, while shaking his head. The rest of the people looked between the three of them in confusion, but then chosen to resume what they were doing beforehand.

About an hour or so Yuurei emerged from the front door carrying three plastic bags in her arms to the kitchen. The group in the living watched her shuffle past the back of the couch, and ignore them, continuing to her destination. Musashi got up and smirked at Hiruma, "She has beer. I going to get some, want any?" Hiruma sighed nodding his head, flicking his hand to the area she walked over to. Mamori glanced at the two of them, "You drink Hiruma-kun?" he nodded his head looking at the television like it was more interesting than the words coming out of her mouth. She felt hurt, but kept the emotion from showing on her face.

Sena then spout something along the lines of wanting to get some tea and Monta went into the kitchen with him. Kurita asked if anybody wanted anything and when everyone said what they wanted he disappeared in there. Musashi, good on his words, came out with two cans of the beer since they usually drank amongst themselves; they both cracked them open and started discussing the plans for the next game that was coming up between them and White Knights.

Everyone was at ease and talked with each other without a care in the world. They were going to admit that they needed this break not matter how small it is, but they kept it to themselves because of the fear of Hiruma bringing his guns out. But all was well even when the clocked rolled around to 12.30 am; everyone was too mellow to move from their spots. Jumoji, Kuroki, and Togano was all sprawled on the floor near each other, Taki leg was twitching in the air from whatever he was doing, his sister, Suzuki, was cuddle next to him with a smile. Hugo was lying on his back with Kurita right next to him, in front of the now quiet TV, Musashi was sleeping in the armchair without a care for not going to work tomorrow, knowing he was going to have a headache with the amount of alcohol he had consumed last night. Sena and Monta where nowhere to be found and Iwashima and Yukimitsu were lying their heads on the coffee table that was in the living room.

Hiruma and Yuurei were that only ones who were known to be awake at his moment. "So- Yoichi-chan~" I bubbled out of my mouth, pointing a finger at said boy. "What are your real feelings towards t-this shrimp of yours?" I said smiling impishly.

Hiruma looked at the smaller one with distrust, "You blabber too much woman. Especially when you are drunk off your ass…" the other stated hoping she would forget her question.

"Hmm… Seems to me that you L. O. V. E. Him very very much~" she giggled and took another swig of the beer in her hand. Hiruma jerked at the sudden words that came out of her mouth, but that did nothing to stop the grunt and frown form on his mouth.

He took another swig from his beer too, contemplating on what she just said, "Love… It's fickle. I don't love anybody. Not even you fucking woman. So why would I love the damn shrimp too?" He ignored the whine that came from the girl beside him, but he started to see that things were not as it seemed as he started talking more about it.

His love for Mamori was like… It was like he was forcing himself to love her and to satisfy her needs. He started seeing that he was growing some unwanted feeling for the shrimp, but he just couldn't put a name to it. He was snapped out of his train of thought when he heard a sigh from Yuurei's mouth and he stared confused at the sudden change in the air.

I sighed, noticing that he was looking at me, "You both are so naïve to your feelings. You guys analyzed so much that you find your human feelings to be foreign feelings. Every person in the world has this same problem, but when they realized that the feelings that of Human, they change into something more in life…" I sighed again, drinking the remaining bit of beer in my can. "You make no since when you are so fucking drunk like this…" Hiruma stated with a bit of indifference and annoyance. Yuurei laughed another breathe air, "I always don't make sense when I'm drunk. But this time I'm real sober Hiruma… Sober to the feeling that is swirling in the depths of ya'll hearts; you two are the real drunk ones for being oblivious to obvious feelings, when two people are attracted to one another."

Yuurei got up and placed the can in the recycling bin for cans then rubbed her already sore eyes. "*sigh* Come on. Are you going home are you gonna be a human like us and sleep here." The girl asked with a yawn taking over her mouth. Hiruma looked and let out one of his rare laughs, causing her to smile just as rare, even with her sleepy eyes dulling over.

"Yeah, just give me a room to sleep in." She walked up the stairs with Hiruma stalking behind her, "You already know which one I always lend you. Just go and take it over like you use to do when you actually came over and spend time." She stated with a frown, casting it behind her.

"Sorry for being busy with football. No need to get so bitchy crazy like Mamori does." She stopped and turned to look at the other dangerously with fiery sapphire eyes that were full of boredom a half- minute ago, "Never compare me to her, you understand me… She is a very dangerous girl that you should have stayed away from the moments 'you laid eye on her'. She will only bring misery to you and Sena if this relationship between ya'll progress to something else. I warn you before and you know that when I warn you once I don't warn you again."

"Yeah… Now I see why we became good friends now." "Heh, Why."

"You don't like wasting breathe, energy, or time on something worthless after you 'tried'once."

"Oh and don't forget that I hold grudges for very long times, enough to kill you."

Hiruma chuckled darkly and stop in front of the door he was to walk in, not facing her, "If I don't break up with Mamori… What will happen?" I stopped walking to my room not turning around either, laughing with a smile, "Let's say that the imagination is a wonderful tool…"

"And if I hurt the shrimp with my feelings…" Hiruma said with a smirk that didn't reach his eyes, looking behind him. My smile only widen, but mine didn't reach my eyes either, "*sigh* We'll burn the bridge once we get there…" she said, walking to her door, opening it then closing it, bathing Hiruma in darkness and silence. He was left with his heart beating very slowly… To slow even for his liking…

Hiruma opened that door and sighed, placing his jacket on the back of the chair that was in the dark corner of the room and made his way to the bed.

He pulled the cover back and placed it on him, so he could think without interruption. He placed hands behind his head, but it came in contact with something else… very hard.

He turned to his right and stared back at chocolate brown eyes that were just as shocked as his emerald green ones.

Fuck… Well things just can't get any better than this, huh…

A/N: Whoo! I finally done with revising this chapter and sorry that the last Chapter 3 was another copy of chapter 2; I was really sleepy and wasn't paying attention to what I was doing. But I hope that this chapter is better than the 1st chapter 3! Please enjoy and I hope to get done with chapters 6, 7,8, & 9, then worry about chapter 10 very soon.

Je ne!

Game 4!: Situations: Secrets…

"Well, Mamori… I hope you happy with what you have just done." Yuurei said with bored angered eyes of blue.

"You think I enjoy lying to my best friend?" she burst out cried with tears running down her face.

"Do you enjoy keeping tabs on him too? Is it love when you are so fickle to the one you love?"

There was a hushed silence in the area. Not a soul spoke out.

"And Hiruma do you like keeping the truth from someone." She stated with a bored tone that was laced with malice.

He looked down at the ground that his feet stood on with anger lying in his eyes with the truth that was spoken.

"Heh… It's kinda ironic, right now. You both love someone enough that you would hurt them in the end too. Pathetic..." The whited haired girl simply walked out of the room, leaving some in great displeasure and some in confusion between many.


	4. Game 4: Situation

**My Pleasure**

Summary: Hiruma starts noticing that he has feelings for a certain shrimp and he doesn't want unwanted feelings to start appearing. But there is also another problem: He is going out with Mamori his childhood friend. So when Yuurei, one of his oldest childhood friends, come to the school does her meddling spell L.O.V.E for him and Sena? Or will it cause more unwanted feelings for him... Pairings: Hiruma/Sena and OC/Agon.

A/N: A total revised Chapter 4 and I hope that it was really improved for the last one. Hope you enjoy! 3

_Recap of Last Chapter: He turned to his right and stared back at chocolate brown eyes that were just as shocked as his emerald green ones. _

_Fuck… Well things just can't get any better than this, huh…_

Chapter 4: Situations: Secrets…

Sena gulped, continuing to stare at the older boy with surprise and fear in his eyes while trying to control his erratic breathing so the other wouldn't notice.

Hiruma was beyond stiff and he hated that his whole train of thought crashed inside his mind, but when saw those large eyes in front of him shined with fear in them, he growled and sat up quickly making the smaller of the two jump. Sena, landing on the floor, rubbed his arm feeling a slight sting for hitting the floor hard but he froze realizing that Hiruma was still on the bed. So he slowly got up on his knees to peek up at the other and squeaked with fear, crashing to floor again, when the Blond looked at him.

The blond sighed, but he still didn't move from his spot on the bed, 'Of all the luck… Somebody has to be laughing at me from somewhere.'

"…ruma… Ah, um, Hiruma-kun."

"What." When the other hushed up at his response, Hiruma palmed his face at how harsh he sounded. "… Yes?" It sounded a little better, but still not close to sounding kind. The brunette was ringing his shirt tightly between his fingers, but Hiruma couldn't see since his back was turned away from him, so he clenched his digits harder into the fabric. "If you want this bed, I can go sleep in the couch with the rest of the guys…"

Hiruma 'ched' and lifted himself from his spot and waved his hand to dismiss that offer, "I'm not really tired, I just wanted to lie down and think of more plays for our next game. You can have the bed… Night."

The blond walked towards the door, but stopped when he heard a sniff come from the side of the room. He turned to look at area seeing that Sena was hunched over on the bed, shaking.

The older teen hesitated, but walked back over the small shaking form and thought for a moment before sitting back down on the bed. Sena felt the bed sink on the other side and looked up through teary eyes at the other boy. "*Sigh* Why are you crying, shrimp?" the smaller boy jumped out his stupor and glanced up at Hiruma's eyes seeing the clear concern in them or from what he thought since his eyes was shedding tears. Sena shook his head, wiping them away and laughing as best he could, "N-nothing you need to be worried about. I can go sleep downstairs and you can have the bed."

'And bawl my eyes out, so you can't see or hear me.' Sena thought, getting up from his spot. He wobbled a bit from sitting on his knees for so long, but he continued to walk to the door. Just as he turned the knob to open the door, it was slammed shut and he felt warmth engulf his body, but what made him shiver was the words that came out of the mouth of the body that stood behind him.

"How about we just both stay in here, since neither of us really want to leave…" Hiruma was close to Sena's ear, so he saw the other shiver at his statement and he grinned devilishly at the fact that he was the cause of such an effect.

Sena didn't want to talk or else he would be found out. He didn't want to turn around because he was going to be found out once they looked at each other, so he opted to not turn around or say anything and melt in his spot. He wanted all this unnecessary heat from his face to go way and be gone, he just wanted it to disappear and sleep forever, thinking about Hiruma as he slumber forever.

"Sena... Don't ignore me, when I'm talking to you." The blond grounded out with malice laced in his tone, but just enough malice to where he could scare the other a bit and scare it did. The smaller of the two jumped again, knocking his head against the other in the chin and they both fell on the floor.

"I always end up the floor…" Sena grumbled out when he opened his eyes, turning and looking at Hiruma to tell him sorry, but the apology got stuck in his throat as he saw the pure cockiness in Hiruma's eyes.

"Ah, seems like you couldn't wait for the bed could you?" he questioned, raising a thin eyebrow up and showing his sharp teeth as he smirked when smaller boy blushed redder than a tomato. " Oh… Am I right?" he challenged since he didn't get an answer from his other question. Sena shook his head, stuttering, "Y-your wrong, H-Hiruma-kun! I don't-" he stopped when he realized he was about to lie to not only Hiruma, but himself also.

Hiruma laid there, that was all he could do. 'For now…' he thought and his smirk grew larger as he watched the boy on top of him face turn to the side to hide from his gaze. "You don't…" Hiruma left the statement open for Sena to finish what he was saying. Sena just shook his head and tried to scramble to get off the older teen, but Hiruma quickly wrapped his arms around the smaller waist and flipped them over so he was on top this time.

"You aren't getting away that easily, Sena." Hiruma said as calmly as he could with narrowed eyes, "Finish what you were going to say." Sena darted his eyes from looking straight in the other's and brought his hands to cover his face as to not show the one on top of him his tears and mortification. "I-it's noting you need to worry about, Hiruma. Please let me go downstairs and sleep…" he spoke softly.

Hiruma sighed and bent down on one of his elbows to place his hand on his forehead and rub it while his other hand was place flat on the ground right above Sena's head. "I'm not going to get mad if that is what you are thinking, shrimp. I'm trying to be as nice and patience as I can, but you're making this really hard for me." Sena let out a sniffle and placed both of his hands over his mouth, exposing the tears that ran down his face. Hiruma eyes widen and he got off the other to check if he had hurt him with his weight.

"I-I'm s-sorry for being such a-a nuisance to y-you. You don't n-need to worry about m-me." He got up from his spot on the floor and ran, going towards the door again, but Hiruma snatched him up. "Why are you fucking putting words in my mouth!" the blond said carrying the other to the bed and drop him none to gentle on it.

The blond paced the floor in front of Sena as he tried his best to quiet his crying, but his heart was hurting so much from thinking he was being a thorn in Hiruma's side. It was when Hiruma dropped on his knees and plopped his head on his lap that he started to quiet his crying, looking at the older boy's head in his lap. "H-Hiruma-"

"Shush. Let me think…" and the younger boy quickly shut his mouth, trembling a bit at the harsh tone.

"Damn it! I didn't mean it to sound like that. Just… I can't control myself when I'm around you and you just bring the side of me that I don't want to show anyone." Hiruma explained, or more like mumbled, in the younger boy's lap. "*sigh* Sorry." Sena eyebrows shot up and he hesitated on whether or not to stroke, pat, or leave the one's head who is lying on him.

Opting to try his luck, he stroked feeling him flinch, but the head didn't pull away, so he continued to stroke the golden hair under his fingers. They sat in silence for a good 7 minutes or so (to Sena it felt like a painful eternity) when the golden head moved to his stomach and Sena gasped, his hands being now on the shoulders of Hiruma. Hiruma sighed and he felt the fingers on his shoulders twitch causing his mouth to stretch into a grin.

Another puff of warm air was splayed on Sena's stomach and Sena's hands twitched again, balling into fist.

"A-ano, H-Hiruma-kun, can you-" His mind interjected before he got his words out, 'You don't really want him to move do you? You want to stay like this forever… Just let him lay on your stomach, maybe you can jump him when he least expect it-'

'No! I can't jump him or he'll kill you just like he says he will on the field!'

Sena was starting to worry about his sanity right now, since he saw two smaller hims on his shoulder, one was dress in red and the other was dressed in all white. They sat there arguing on and on, but he felt something uncomfortably poking him in the side and looked down to see what it was and stopped his gaze on the emerald ones that locked on his eyes.

Hiruma looked at the Sena, his chin propped on Sena's stomach so could bore his stare into the smaller boy. If Sena could describe the look he was getting from the other, the closest word he could come up with was a teasing mixed with enthrall look and that was sending major warning signals to his brain. The tall blond creped his slender fingers up the twitching arm of the boy in front of him and when he saw that it was going to be yanked from his roaming hand he quickly glanced at the owner of the arm making Sena stop in his tracks. Sena felt like he was trapped inside of a trance of some sort, but this was one of those trances that you wanted to be stuck in forever, never moving from where you are sitting or it would break that wonderful connection that you have with the source.

When he gulped he heard a soft chuckle and choose to look at the owner of the chuckle, looking at the face that had a smirk on his thin lips. "M-may I ask what is so funny, Hiruma-kun?"

"Do I have to have a reason to laugh or smile, Sena?"

Sena froze and his eye twitched. Hiruma froze also, looking up at Sena.

'He feels it too. I know he does, he can't lie about it if I ask him right now.' Hiruma thought while narrowing his eyes and he noticed that he must've scared Sena while he was thinking, "I'm not mad, if that is what you are thinking, I was thinking about plans for tomorrow." The small boy shook his head up and down vigorously and all Hiruma could do was laugh at the boy's behavior. Sena pouted and turned his head away from the laughing teen, knowing that he was laughing at him. "Hiruma-kun is sometimes really mean."

As the other laughed at Sena's accusation, Sena eyes widen and his mouth parted as he realized that Hiruma had called him by his name and started shedding a few tears.

That's when Hiruma had decided to lift up his head from the sheet underneath him, to see that the younger boy was crying in silence. Hiruma was taken aback at the scene and hesitated at trying to comfort the boy, because he never was in such a position. The blonde sat up, continuing to stare at the boy beside him, causing Sena to look at him in confusion. When the older boy reached down to do something, he flinched, backing into the wall. Hiruma kept his hand where it was with a blank stare in his eyes, Sena scrunched his eyebrows together wondering what Hiruma was thinking.

"What makes me so scary…" Hiruma said in the silence of the room, speaking to no one in particular.

Sena moved slowly to sit up, still keeping an eye in the one beside him. He stared at the ceiling and decided to speak. "You carry guns, a laptop, and a little black book. How can you not be scared of any of those things?" Hiruma chuckled humorously, the sound traveling in the closed area around them. It surprised Sena that he wasn't as scared as he normally was; he also felt his confident boost up somehow.

The older boy just stared at the younger one again, with an emotion that he didn't understand. "I like you…" Hiruma claimed in the growing silence between them.

Sena mouth was gaped open, but his eyes melted in to happiness, smiling.

"Ah, Hiruma-kun I like you too."

"….." Silence only lingered between them.

Sena sighed, smiling softly "Do you want to be friends?"

"Not Friends." Hiruma growled out, scratching the back of his head.

Sena's mouth frowned and Hiruma was displeased at the way the other's face was contorted into a sad one. "Acquaintances, I guess?"

It was then Hiruma's turn to sigh in the darkness of the night, moving to lie back down. "No." he buried his face into the pillow that was underneath him. It was the younger boy's turn for his face to turn into a scowl, growling surprising Hiruma.

"I'm sorry, but I can't read minds and I really don't like playing 20 million questions with you right now, especially someone with your personality." Before Sena could take back that last part, Hiruma sat up in the bed walking towards the door that lead to the hallway.

Sena eyes grew large, "Stop!" he exclaimed with vigor in his tone. Hiruma stopped his right hand on the knob, just about to turn it. "I didn't mean what I just said. I was really angry right now and I took it out on you… So please come back to the bed and… and let's talk about something." When the other didn't move to respond, Sena tried to hold back another sob, that he knew want to break out because he let something slip thru his hands again.

Hiruma was not going to sit here and be criticized on his personality. He already knew what his personality was like and didn't need an outsider to take a crack. Musashi tried, Kurita tried, but Yuurei was the only one to ever get the whole picture on why he acted, why he grew up to the way he is today.

But it was trying to hide the emotions; those damn emotions that he knew would burn him to a crisp if he relied on them again. But he knew if he turned around he would be lost in those damn chocolate, deep brown eyes. Those same eyes that he dreams on making his forever and forever, to never let the holder of them go, and to be defiled by no one other but him.

He had to smack his hand on his face to make his thoughts stop complete before he hurt himself, Sena, and Mamori at the same time. He didn't want to lie to Mamori, but he has been doing it for quite some time with the redhead and she takes it like he isn't lying at all.

Hiruma didn't like saying he felt guilty to anyone, but he was feeling it for the redhead and it had to stop… Now before something else unknown comes hunt him too.

Sena eyes peered at the said boy that made his heart flutter like a million humming birds were trapped in his chest, trying to escape. He didn't want to admit but he knew that talk he had with Yuurei was proving him wrong, so hard. Closing his eyes, he thought back on the conversation he had with Yuurei earlier…

_Yuurei peeped inside the kitchen to get some more beer for the fellahs out in the living room. She shirked a little when she saw a mop of brown, spiky lying against the cabinets by the fridge. _

"_Damn it Sena! I was gonna throw a cup at your head and your ass was getting a one way ticket to fucking heaven or hell." She stated grabbing on the island for support. After her heart stopped beating like a murder was after her and she looked down at the teen when he didn't respond._

"_Whatsamatter?" she went in the fridge to get said drinks she came to get._

"_I feel so lost right now." Yuurei blinked her eyelids, tilting her head sideways. _

"_Why? Did someone say something confusing to ya?" Sena shook his head and point to her._

"_Me?! What did I do to ya?"_

"_That talk we had earlier was so… Confusing… Why do you think Hiruma l-like me…?" "No no no, if you are going to say something is someone's fault you need to present the whole and complete story." She grinned and placed the drinks on the island, sliding down to sit on the floor with him._

_Sena blushed, "I not saying it."_

"_Then it's not my __**fault, **__is it…" she stated with a mad hatter smile. _

"_*Sigh* *gulp* Y-you s-s-said that H-h-hiruma L-lo-l-"_

"_Damn it Sena, spit it the hell out!" she harshly whispered, slapping his back hard and he winced at the pain and yelled the word out, "-Love!"_

"_Shush, man!"_

"_You're just a loud as me!"_

"_Sena… Damn stop getting off track."_

"_But-" she growled at him and shook a fist. "You sure you and Hiruma aren't siblings?" Sena stated with sweat on his brow._

"_Yes. Now continue, please…"_

_He blushes furiously, "*gulp*… Me." he finished lamely, looking away. _

"_Heh heh, so I did, hm? And is it a crime now that I stated the feelings he has for you?" "I-!" Sena smacked his face; his blush growing bigger if that was even possible. "I never said that it was a crime. I was just trying to say, don't jump to conclusions on assumptions…"_

"_HAAA HAA AHHAAA!" Yuurei laughed loudly, messing up the spiked hair of the younger boy, "Me? Jumping to conclusions?!" Kurita walked in the kitchen with a worried face, but she just sent him out with a reassuring smile that she wasn't killing or anything else out the norm. _

"_Tsk, tsk, tsk, my dear Sena. I do not jump to conclusions when it comes to people's feelings. I love uncovering the feelings people don't want to be found out… I'm like that Nancy Drew girl, from America, I just snoop where I don't belong, finding danger everywhere. But it doesn't stop me from what needs to be done."_

"_But why…" Sena sat there quieter than a mouse._

_Yuurei sighs and smiled her rare smile, "Because you love him…" but her eyes held an knowing glint that spoke more than her smile, "And if you don't say something now, then it will be far too late…"_

Sena opened his eyes, gulping and licked his dried lips. Getting off the bed, he walked towards Hiruma, but before he could open his mouth everything was spinning in a whirl.

One minute he was about to talk then next his lips were covered with the other's; he lost all train of thought. His hands moved up to pull the face away from his, but he ended up wrapping his arms around the blonde's neck, pulling him down and causing the blond to responded with a growl when he responded the way he wanted Sena to.

The minutes passed, neither of them breaking apart, but when both of their lungs screamed for air, they broke apart inhaling for much needed air.

Green stared into Brown. Small, clammy hands were clasped in blonde hair while slender, heated fingers were latched onto the side of soft peached skin.

Damn Yuurei for being right at such a shitty time…

.. ….. ….. …HxS….. ….. …..HxS….. ….. …..HxS.. ….. ….. …..

Today it was raining. It wasn't like a 'Hmm, a little bit of rain won't hurt no one!', It was a 'Holy shit how can anyone do anything in this type of weather?!'

But leave it to some people who just didn't care about it. The Devil Bats and White Knights were playing like it was a normal day with nothing stopping their game. Yuurei shook her head at the way the boys were playing and smiled at seeing their enjoyment, but didn't like the rain. It was also cold enough in the season to be snowing and it wasn't, so that surprised her that her forecast was wrong for once. As she looked at the score board she noticed that the game was over, with the score 27 to 28 and the Devil Bats standing around in shock, ending in a way that made both teams surprised at each other. The team jumped up and down like magic jumping beans, while the Knights look about with despair, but they knew a defeat when it came.

Shin congratulated Sena on coming out victorious, but the latter shook his head hard telling Shin he was better than him, Hiruma smirked around shooting anyone he could, Suzuki cried on her brother's shoulder as he babbled about useless things to her, Kurita was crushing people in hugs, and Mamori looked at the team with happiness, especially Hiruma, but she stormed over to him with that look that everyone knew, that she was going to lecture him on torturing people instead of praising team correctly.

Yukimitsu made his way over to where Yuurei sat and smiled at her. She smiled back. "Yukimitsu you did just as wonderful so you should be out there celebrating with them!" He shook his head, "I barely even helped…"

She shook her head and smacked him on the back, causing him almost to fall over the railing and scaring the people that surrounded them.

"You helped just as much as everyone and I'm glad you were their last resort! Makes it seem like you were that secret card that got them out the grave." she exclaimed, wagging her eyebrows, "I think I might be falling in love with you!"

The boy stuttered that he wasn't a person that was suitable for her, but she paid him no mind, catching the interaction going on between Hiruma and Sena. They both exchanged a smile of secrecy, but it look like Mamori had caught on.

_Damn… I just knew there was a storm brewing_, Yuurei thought in her mind, _let's just __**pray **__ that no one gets hurt in the process_, knowing that an amount of people were going to get hurt indeed.

….. ….. ….. ….. ….. H x S ….. ….. ….. ….. …..

Everyone was laughing, having a good time with exchanging jokes and what nots at the little sushi bar that they had spotted on the way to playing against Ooujo.

Mamori was looking at Sena, Hiruma, Musashi, Yuurei, and Kurita talk about something with a heated air. She started walking back to the table with the rolls that they had order and placed them on the table with unnecessary force, but not one of them turned to her and she was upset that not even Sena looked at her. Oh and she didn't need to be a rocket scientist to know who Hiruma was staring at instead of her.

Sena.

Yuurei felt a unpleasant aura that didn't belong and did a side glance at the seething redhead that was looking heatedly at Hiruma for not talking with her. Yuurei kicked him from under the table and flicked her eyes to Mamori, her narrowed blue orbs saying what she didn't need to verbally say.

Hiruma stood up from the table grabbing everyone's attention and looked down at Mamori. "I need to talk with you, Mamori." Now everyone was interested when he said words they never would have pegged him to say to anyone let along a girl.. and he wanted to do it alone?

Monta pouted and Jumonji, Kuroki, and Togano patted his back with pity, saying 'Sorry man.', 'Maybe you'll find someone like her or better?', 'There are plenty of more beautiful fishes in the sea!'

….. ….. ….. ….. ….. H x S ….. ….. ….. ….. …..

Mamori and Hiruma escaped from the light of the other room to be bathed in the shadows of the clouds outside. She looked up the skies and knew that it was going to rain very soon again, figuratively and literally. Hiruma leaned on the wall next to the door, an expression that was unreadable and started to notice that ever since that white haired girl came to the school, he has been shutting his emotions from her and giving them to someone else in the process. She didn't want to admit it, but she was having her doubts, even now, that this person was now Sena and she wasn't happy to say the least.

"Mamori-"

"Are you in love with someone else?" she spoke out in a hushed whisper, staring at the ground with blank expression.

"I-" Hiruma grimaced, clenching his hands into a ball and looking to the side, watching the kids that walked by stare at them with raised eyebrows and low giggles.

"Yes." He sighed out and rubbed his forehead. He felt a headache coming soon…

After there was a bit of silence between them, she sighed and breathed out an "Oh."

"You asked, so don't be so fucking empty about it."

Mamori looked a bit upward from the ground seeing that the other was grimacing and looking elsewhere. She felt a pang of hurt that he wasn't the least bit worried about her reaction.

"It's…Sena isn't it." She stated rather than asked the question, because she already knew that answer. Hiruma's face wanted to show that he was worry, but he decided against it and kept his silent demeanor.

"What does he have that I don't have, Hiruma?" Mamori asked with glazed over eyes and blank stare, but it looked like she was going to break from that façade any moment and that worried him, keeping him on edge. "I- I love you more than he ever will! I know you better than he does, he has nothing on me."

She reached out a hand to touch his face, but he calmly blocked it, causing her face to contort in sadness. "Why…. WHY?! Why is he even in the picture? Why do you even consider him as someone to date?! I should be the only one… I will not let you break up with me." Mamori stared at him with anger written all over her face.

Hiruma sighed and looked away again, but his eyes followed back to her, "Mamori, I'm sorry", Mamori face was covered in shock when he apologized to her, "but I like someone else… C-can... I'm breaking up with you."

Mamori twitched and she said nothing to him. She opened the door that separated _**him **_and her, walking over to the table _**he **_was occupying.

Mumbling as she walked to Sena and them, Sena eyebrows rose to his forehead, "What did you say Mamori-neechan? I can't hear, can you speak up please."

"It's all your fault." He recoiled from the venom that was spoken in those words, "If I hadn't told you about this school then no of this would have happened." she glared at the boy making him flinch too.

The smaller boy looked perplexed, "What are y-you talking about Mamori?"

Mamori shook her finger at him, "You took him away from me and now he loves you! Not me."

Everyone in the building was slightly confused to 'WTH', but Yuurei was the only one who had a big frown on her face telling she didn't like where this was going, "Hiruma is mine and you will never have him, ever!" Sena eyes went wide at the statement and Mamori satisfaction grew wide at his expression, "So I'm not going down without a fight for his heart." She exclaimed in his face.

Sena moved from his chair and walked out the building but ran into Hiruma in the process. That's when his eyes started to water and the tears fell like rivers, he ran out of into the rain not looking back once.

All eyes shifted over to Mamori then Hiruma and he didn't like the attention at all. "What did you say…" he said almost in a whisper and Mamori flinched at the weight of what she just did.

"I just-" Mamori started, but Hiruma glowed out, "You just made a fool of yourself, in front of everyone to add."

Yuurei shook her head and pointed her finger at the blond boy, with a deep frown, "You have no room to talk. You should have done this way earlier, but you now not hurt one person, but two of them. You, yourself have lost your dignity too. All because you waited to do this for too long didn't I warn you?"

Hiruma said nothing, choosing to glaring at the table. Mamori fidgeted right beside him when Yuurei's gaze stared at her, which felt so far yet so close. It scared the redhead so much she sat down by the spot next to Monta. Yuurei chuckled humorlessly and clapped her hands with not a single ounce of emotion. "Lying behind backs, falling in love thinking you could out smart everyone…" she sat back in the booth she sat in, looking at directly at Mamori with a piercing gaze.

"Well, Mamori… I hope your happy with what you have just done." the white haired girl said with livid, bored sapphire orbs and Mamori burst out crying, tears running down her face in streams, "You think I enjoy lying to my best friend?"

"Do you enjoy keeping tabs on him too? Is it love when you are so fickle to the one you love?"

There was a hushed silence in the area. Not a soul spoke out.

"And Hiruma do you like keeping the truth from someone." She stated with a bored tone that was laced with malice and he looked down at the ground that his feet stood on with anger lying in his eyes with the truth that was spoken.

"Haa haa… It's kinda ironic, right now. You both love someone enough that you would hurt them in the end too. Pathetic..." Yuurei said simply, standing up and walking towards the door, leaving some in great displeasure and some in confusion, "Lies and sometimes the truth can hurt the one you love, making them grow distant from you." she said as walked out the building.

Running in the rain and looking for the brunette to bathe him in much deserved comfort and love, Yuurei searched every nook & cranny on the way to his house. After about a good 20 minutes had passed in the silent, heavy rain, her breathe came out in short cold puffs from a frost-bitten mouth and wondered if he actually went home, so started a trek to the younger teen's house. She heard a faint sniffle behind the tree she walked in front of and slowly walked to it, seeing him huddled close to his knees and shaking.

"Sena…" she kneeled down to eye level with him, "Come here." That was all she needed to say and the teen attached himself to her side and sobbed out loud. The rain did it all it could to drown out his cries and egged his sadness onward, leaving her to pat his head on her chest and rub his back in big circles.

"There, there, honey… I know how upset you are and I think, I know that this is my fault too for not telling you that Hiruma was going out with Mamori either… It also didn't help that I told you he liked you too."

Yuurei sighed looking down at the brown hair that shook with every sob that racked the smaller one's body and hers and he only clutched tighter, saying nothing to what she just said. All she needed was that movement to let her know he heard her.

….. ….. ….. ….. ….. H x S ….. ….. ….. ….. …..

The two were soaked to the bone after about a good 30 mins in the rain and Sena was leaned up against the tree and Yuurei. He stared at nothing in front of him, causing her to worry, but when he went to say something she strained to hear his soft, hoarse voice.

"I-I don't feel like going h-home." She stared at him to continue, so he did, "C-can I-I stay by you until then, please?" he pleaded with a sadden face that made her agree with no thinking needed at all.

"Yeah, you can stay as long as you want to, hunny. We need to stop by your house and get your uniform, okay? Then afterwards we go straight to my house, take a nice hot shower so we don't get sick and after that we'll eat lots of candy, ice cream, and other things that's not good for our body. We can also do this for however long, we just gotta tell your parents and hope they don't flip about you sleeping at a girl's house, heh heh." Sena nodded his head, laughing a bit and wiped his nose on the sleeve of his shirt, hugging her tightly. "Yuurei, you are the best friend someone like me could have." he said smiling a little. Yuurei chuckled and shook her head, "I think it's the other way around, Sena. I am lucky to have a friend like you. I never had many friends growing up, so I thank you for befriending a person like me, right along with accepting my personality so smoothly."

Sena laughed with pure happiness now and got up from his spot. "My house isn't far fom this spot. We can get some dry clothes and dry off there, until the rain slacks up a little." "Okay, whenever you are ready."

Sena knew what you were talking about, but couldn't help but get a double meaning out of what she was saying to him. He had to be honest… Right now his heart was broken into a million pieces from being hurt by his most trusted friend from childhood and a boy that he grew feelings for since he laid eyes on him.

He was unsure if he was going to be ready anytime soon with the things that had gone on today…

A/N: Oh poor Sena, he is heartbroken by not only Mamori, but Hiruma too?! How will Sena react to the two of them from no on? Will things ever be the same between them? We'll just have to see next chapter, won't we…

.. ….. ….. Feel free to review! Je ne, Sukoshi aikō-ka .. ….. …..

_Next Chapter- Game 5! Allowing: New Memories _

_"I broke up with Mamori…"_

_Sena stops his thinking and pause looking at Yuurei and she looked at him with curiosity in her sapphire eyes, telling him to go ahead with no hesitation and leans in close to him, listening to the conversation more closely._

_"I…It just didn't feel right with her anymore when I first met you at the entrance reports board. And when I saw you standing there, with her, something in my fucking mind just screamed 'I need him bad. Snatch him up quickly!' and I thought that it was just for football that it was screaming this. But when Yuurei, no before her… When we were walking home one day, my mouth itched so much to start a conversation with you. I ignored the feeling, denying my feelings that were growing for you, the same one that claimed I was starting to you like you as more than a player on the team._

_Sena gaped at the phone, tears rolling down his cheeks, crying on Yuurei's shoulder. When he cleared his eyes and sniffed he goes to talk on the phone but he stops, nearly fainting at the words that came next of the demon's mouth, "...I think I love you."_


	5. Game 5: Allowing

My Pleasure

Summary: Hiruma starts noticing that he has feelings for a certain shrimp and he doesn't want unwanted feelings to start appearing. But there is also another problem: He is going out with Mamori his childhood friend. So when Yuurei, one of his oldest childhood friends, come to the school does her meddling spell L.O.V.E for him and Sena? Or will it cause more unwanted feelings for him... Pairings: Hiruma/Sena and OC/Agon.

Recap of Game 4! : _Sena laughed with pure happiness now and got up from his spot. "My house isn't far from this spot. We can get some dry clothes and dry off there, until the rain slacks up a little." "Okay, whenever you are ready."_

_Sena knew what you were talking about, but couldn't help but get a double meaning out of what she was saying to him. He had to be honest… Right now his heart was broken into a million pieces from being hurt by his most trusted friend from childhood and a boy that he grew feelings for since he laid eyes on him. He was unsure if he was going to be ready anytime soon with the things that had gone on today…_

Game 5!: Allowing: Old Memories…

Funny how when you think about going to do something proactive for the day like running or a little walk in the park, maybe even sit outside to read, along comes the stormy, dark gray clouds rolling in with a flash of light here and there and that kills any plans that you wish to carry out on that once sunny day. Sena didn't care about going outside. Actually he wanted to just stay at Yuurei's house for a very long time as he wallows in the sharp pain that signaled his chest was creating a black hole where his heart use to be.

Yuurei, looking out the window and watching the water droplets that call themselves 'rain' fall, turned to watch the small brunette curled up in a ball with the TV muted. She rubbed her forehead and sighed drinking some of the tea she made for the both of them. "Sena…" she breathed out, failing to get out her other words as she got up and walked over to where he sat, hugging him tightly.

The both of them sat in the quiet atmosphere that surrounded them and she tried her words again, "Sena are you hungry?" when she felt him move and heard his muffled response, her tired sigh came again, "You have to eat something. You haven't eaten since the sushi place and that was 5 hours ago."

She got no other response from him, so she glomped him and laughed when a displeased grunt come from under her, "Let's go! Get up, mope-pants! Come on!" Her trek to get off the sofa was hard as Sena was clutching the armrest, not letting go. "Damn it, Sena, are you related to an octopus or something?! Let go of the armrest." "No. I'm not hungry and I don't feel like moving… Just leave me here to slowly fade away into nothing."

He looked up, when the hands that were pulling at him stop with their rough manner, in curiosity, "What?" her laughter rumbled in her chest and he swore that the house would crumble under her boisterous voice, "That probably was the most emo-phrase I have ever heard! That is classic… Heh heh heh!" and wiping the tears out her eyes, she quickly grabbed the chance to yank the younger boy from his spot and carried him to the kitchen as he kicked and yelled to put him down.

"Yuurei-" Sena started, but was interrupted, by her serious tone.

"Sena. As long as you are with me and in this house, you are NOT going to be moping or going emo on me. I am your friend and one that strives to see her friends laughing, being happy or some type of feeling along those lines. Do I make myself clear?" her tone laced with the upmost sweetness, turning to the refrigerator and taking out some ingredients to make curry.

Sena self-consciously touched his cheek waiting for his teeth to ache with that feeling that you would get from a new cavity because of too much candy. He watched her move around in the kitchen as he sat down at the table and propped a hand up to hold his cheek again. He sighed and looked off to the side, "How do you deal with this type of thing? I mean it feels like something is gnawing at my heart and slowly making it disappear…"

It was Yuurei's turn to sigh as she kept chopping the red peppers, but she glanced longingly at the space in front of her, "I know how you feel. I mean the 'gnawing at you heart' thing." she clarified when she got a curious stare from him, "It's… It's hard. And you're not going to get over the pain any time soon as you might think in the beginning, so you start to feel depress, angry even and maybe a underlying hint of sickness like you might throw up."

Her laugh sounded hollow and Sena bit his lips thinking he shouldn't have asked such a question, "You want to be left alone and shut out the world when it tempts you with a promising new chance to be whole again, but you're so busy trying to find out what you did wrong or where everything went fucking wrong… Trying to just figure out how to make things right again." The knife in her hand landed loudly on the island and she wiped her hands on the towel, moving over by the table to sit down.

"I don't have to make supper right now, so we'll have a late one." She smiled, but he could see it was forced. "When you are in this state of mind, you think all the negative things about the situation, never letting a sliver of light shine to tell you 'it wasn't you fault.'," she air quoted with her fingers and pulled out a pack of cigarettes out the drawer. Her blue orbs flicked to his chocolate ones and when he nodded his head, she lit one, inhaling the cancer stick and blowing out the smoke softly, "its bullshit. Everyone plays a part in something, no matter how small the part is and once you fulfill it, you watch what you have done... So let me tell you a story…"

Once the smoky air in front of him dissipated, he watched as her eyes filled with hatred then became blank and she glanced up at him with look of pure happiness, "Well there was this girl and her name was Hana. She was at the top of her class, no one really had any qualms with her and she was loved by mostly everyone at the middle school she was going to, save for a few girls and boys here and there. It didn't matter though, because as long as she had her best friend Toro with her she would be fine…" inhale, exhale, "One day Hana realized that she liked Toro a little more than a best friend and she wrote about her new profound feelings in her little notebook. Toro confessed to her later on in the week, you couldn't imagine how happy she was! She swore that she had to be the luckiest girl in the school. About a month into their relationship, Toro and she were walking home and he asked if she wanted to come to his house, she said yes, so they headed over there. They played some video games and talked for a bit, but as Hana was going to leave Toro pulled her back and kissed her. She noticed the kiss was different, but didn't seem to mind and she went along with it, this had them end up the bed and she got a little scared. Toro kissed her neck and was about to unbutton Hana's shirt but she stopped and asked what he was doing. Toro bluntly stated that he wanted to have sex with her and she shook her head saying that both of them were nowhere close to even doing that, he seemed disappointed and let her go with a sigh."

"Leaving, she walked home by herself and went to bed. The next day she went to go apologize to him, but she didn't see him at his desk and asked around to see where he might have gone off too. One of his friends said that he saw him go to the bathroom, but Hana left before he got a 'wait!' out and she ran towards the boy's stall, waiting outside for him." Yuurei sighed, rubbing her forehead and breathed in the nicotine of the stick in her hands then breathed it right back out.

"She heard a girl's voice in the bathroom and she thought her brain was playing tricks on her, since she didn't get much sleep last night and she opened the door. The girl and the boy froze at hearing the door open and they turned to see Hana staring blankly at both of them 'How could you…' was all she said, walking back out to the hallway and she ran to where she could… She ended up at the back of the school and fall to the ground spilling all her hurt, anguish, and anger out. Gasping when she heard a coughing sound next to her, she quickly got up to apologize for disturbing whoever it was, but the stranger's voice let out a chuckle. 'No need to apologize. I was about to leave anyway.' As he got up and killed his lit cigarette, the boy looked back to see that Hana had grabbed his arm, 'Please stay with me for a minute…' The boy raised a thin eyebrow and laughed out, 'Why. I don't like seeing crying girls or weaklings and you are both of them.'"

"She nodded her head in agreement, 'Your right. I am a weak person, I just see everything in a positive light whether it's wrong or not. I can't even be angry or… even disappointed in him, because I rejected him for what he wanted and he's also my best friend! I'm so stupid!' Hana cried and cried, letting go of the boy's arm and brought her hands to her face to cover it. She stopped when her vision was dark and started to panic then she calmed down when she heard the stranger's voice and started to weep again but harder than ever , '*sigh* Just cry until you have nothing left for the guy, then get your revenge by blackmailing him… Always works for me minus the crying like a girl part.' And he slid down next to her and lit his cigarette back up."

"A week later, Hana and the boy, his name is Seta she found out when she was done crying, was now friends. They found out that they lived right next to each other and had dinner every night at her house. She also met two other boys Ko and Gen, all three of them became friends too. But later on that day proved to hurt her really bad the most. When they walked in to the foyer of where the lockers were, there was a lot of people gather up by the information board. Pushing through the crowd, they came up to a paper that made Hana pale like she had seen a ghost and she ran away to the girl's stall to cry out her eyes again. "

Sena eyes eyebrows lowered down and showed that he wanted to know what happened next and Yuurei placed her chin on the hand that held her cigarette, moving her white strands away from the burning amber at the tip so they wouldn't burn or smell worse than what they smelt like now.

"'Someone', Toro's friends, was able to snatch up her page that she wrote about her and Toro's relationship and everyone was going around saying that a girl like Hana and boy like him were never going to make it. It wasn't just that they were best friends, but the fact that she would be following him more often than now and he would be discouraged by have a smart girlfriend, while he was more on the athletic side. This was a 'known' fact that most couples like this were not going to survive even three months. Hana just stayed in the nurse's office for the whole day, never showing face even for lunch. But Seta busted in the room and pulled her out when school was over, dragging her to his house with Ko and Gen following them. Once they got to Seta's house, Hana and Seta got into a big argument over what happened, so all Gen and Ko could do was just watch, looking for when they could comfort their friend to the best of their abilities. Once the two stared each other down, breathing like they ran a whole marathon, Hi- Seta" she hurriedly corrected and Sena's orbs narrowed at her slip up, but he said nothing to her mistake and she continued, "looked upset and Hana look distraught, neither looking at each other. The silence was killing them both and so when Seta broke it to apologize, he surprised all three of his friends, but Hana looked at her best friend and hugged him hard, sobbing on his shoulder. Ko and Gen joined with the two of them in their hug, making a happy atmosphere and from then on, they helped Hana get through her time in middle school."

Yuurei smiled and Sena could tell that the story was taking a positive turn now, so he also smiled too. Sena eyes grew wide as he thought about the story and why he was being told this, but when he realized the truth he blurted out what he was thinking, "This is her story she is telling me?" The older of the two looked up at him, but her smile didn't falter, "*sigh* What gave it away?" He fidgeted in his sit when her gaze turned to him and blushed, "I-I just guessed, I guess, but when you slipped on the names, I kind of put 2 and 2 together."

She laughed and leaned forward to kiss him on the forehead, "You are so cute! Can I adopt you as a little brother?" and he sputtered even more as she crushed him in her chest, "Call me Yuneechan, from now on, okay? And if I hear anything other than that, I might have to _torture you_!" Yuurei said with her smile stretching into a grin.

"H-hai, Y-Yuneechan!"

"Good boy!" she patted him on the head and moved to start chopping again, "As her friendship with Seta, Ko, and Gen grew her relationship with Toro was slowly dying. So instead of hurting herself more, she forgave him for cheating on her because she understood where he was coming from and broke up with him, but they both knew he wasn't in the safe zone just yet. What made them realize that he was not out of trouble was that she said they could still be 'friends' not 'best friends'."

Sena grew curious as to why she didn't use the real names, but went along with it, "So did Hana and Toro stay as just friends?" She nodded her head and sighed.

"They grew apart because she was hanging out with new friends, Seta becoming her new best friend and Toro was on the baseball team, he was becoming a rising star in the school. They said 'hey' every now and then to each other, but they didn't hang out like they use to. And that's the end."

Sena pouted and stared at her, with confusion in his eyes, "I wasn't trying to bore you with any old story of mine-"

"It wasn't boring to say the least, I was very interested."

Yuurei sighed, but graced him with a bright smile, "If you say so… But I was saying that all you need is someone who can listen to your troubles and worries. Forgive Hiruma and Mamori for betraying you, because nothing good will come out of just moping about what they did to you. Remember that you forgive, but you never forget, no matter the situation."

He nodded his head and smiled, "So are you going to tell me who the people really are?" Yuurei smiled and shook her head, "I'll leave that for you to figure out, but I'll you hints. *gasp* Let's make this into a game! If you figure out who Seta, Ko, and Gen are then I'll treat you to anything."

"Like going a date or trip?" Sena laughed and she did too. "Yeah we could go to somewhere in Europe or something in the summer, oh! Maybe to Italy or France, Greece sounds pretty exotic too… Of course that's partially where I am from!"

Sena stopped laughing and stared at her with shock, "I was kidding." And Yuurei looked at him with all seriousness in her eyes and tone, "You think I am?" Sena just stared at her as she dropped the chunks of meat she just chopped up in the pot.

...HxS...HxS...HxS... HxS...HxS...HxS...HxS...HxS...HxS...HxS...HxS...Hx S...HxS...HxS...HxS...HxS...HxS...HxS...HxS...HxS. ..HxS...HxS...HxS...HxS...

As they laughed at some old memories that they would dare tell their friends in a million years, both of them jumped at the shrill of a phone ringing and Yuurei walked over to her cellphone to see who it was, but instead of answering it she placed it back down. The brunette tilted his head in confusion and Yuurei stood with her hips connected to the island counting down from five with her fingers. Her house phone rang next and she deliberately walked slowly, catching it on its sixth ring.

"Moshi, Moshi?" the other person on the line started to yell at her and she looked at her finger nails, picking dirt out them.

"Are you done?" The other line was quiet. "You are in no position to be yelling at me right now or do I need to remind you for what you have done? Good, so you better be lucky that some people are nice." She said, snickering under her breathe then looking over to Sena with a soft smile and he smiled back at her. "Yeah, Yeah, I'm giving him the phone and you better not say anything that will make him cry or make him mad, do I make myself clear?! I'm his older sister and I will beat you up, best friend or not." After Yuurei got the answer she wanted, her hand took the phone and placed it in Sena's hand. She mouthed her words after she handed him the phone, "I hope you enjoy your first hint!"

He stared at the phone then back at her and she winked at him, shooing him towards the living room. Sena sat on the sofa and placed the phone to his ear.

"Hello?"

"… Sena." The boy gasped lightly and bit his lips at the welling emotion in his chest.

He felt happy that Hiruma was calling for him, but he still felt a little drained from Friday. Monday, when he and Yuurei went to school, he did his best to avoid everyone, which included Monta and Kurita too. He didn't want anyone to ask about what happened or to see him as a wreck, so he just hung out with her whenever he could and cried in her arms. When Tuesday came he was finally talking with everyone, but he still avoided Hiruma and Mamori whenever he would see them coming near him. Now here on the sofa, he is talking with the boy that broke his heart.

"Hiruma." Sena said with not an ounce of happiness that he showed on his face right now. "Is there something you need? If it's about a practice, I'll start coming tomorrow afternoon. I know that we have a big game on Saturday with Shin-kun and them, but I have been skipping so-"

"*sigh* I not calling to talk about practice or school right now." The other growled out and Sena stopped talking, listening to him. "I called because… What I did was really wrong and I wanted to apologize."

Silence filled between the two of them and neither knew what to say next. Yuurei peek her head out the space that separated the kitchen and the living room and stared at the boy on the sofa. When she spotted tears coming out of his eyes, she narrowed her eyes getting ready to tell Hiruma off, but Sena tone and words made her stop.

"Do you know how much crying I have done or how hurt I am right now? You have lost all trust and respect from me, so I don't think my heart will just take an apologize…" she moved to sit next to him, placing her arms around his body and he laid his head on her chest with the phone still on his ear. "I'm really angry at you, Hiruma." He whispered out.

The line was still silent but the other boy spoke up, "I know and you have every right to be… I just never meant to hurt you. It's all because of when I first met you. If I had just looked away in time, you wouldn't have gone through this…" Hiruma said with darkness hidden in his voice.

The boy sniffed, wiping his eyes a little with his hands, but they stopped when Hiruma spoke his next words.

"I broke up with Mamori…"

His train of thought crashed into a wall, turning his blank orbs at Yuurei and she looked at him with curiosity in her sapphire ones, telling him to go ahead with no hesitation and leans in close to him, listening to the conversation more closely now.

"I… It just didn't feel right with her anymore when I first met you at the entrance reports board. And when I saw you standing there, with her, something in my fucking mind just screamed 'You need him. Snatch him up quickly!' and I thought that it was just for football that it was screaming this, but when Yuurei, no before her… When I saw you walking to the subway one day and invade those three lug nuts, my fingers and mouth itched so much to start a conversation, anything, with you. I ignored the feelings, denying that they were growing for you, the same one that claimed I was starting to you like you as more than an asset, a player, on the team."

Sena gaped at the phone, fresh new tears rolling down his cheeks, crying on Yuurei's chest. He tired to clear his eyes once more and sniffed again, he was about to talk but he stopped, nearly fainting at the words that came next of the demon's mouth, "...I think I love you."

There was a pause on the line and Hiruma flinched when he heard Yuurei yell for Sena, the phone was picked up and she screamed at him, "You can't just spout those words easily! You made him faint and he isn't breathing either! Sena! Sena, hunny are you okay, answer me please. Blink once if you are okay and twice if you are hurt!"

The blonde boy sighed in the cold air, watching as his breathe come out in air puffs. He wrapped the scarf he was wearing tighter around his neck and placed the phone back to ear when he heard his name being called, "Yeah, what?"

"Don't 'yeah, what?' me! I ought to beat you up and never let you talk to Sena again." The girl growled out and Hiruma knew she was serious, "Yeah, Yeah. I'm sorry okay? Is the shrimp okay?" he tried to hide his concern, but he knew it was leaking out. "There you go. Here…" "H-hello?" a timid voice spoke through the receiver and Hiruma sighed, rubbing his head.

"There was no need to faint on me, damn shrimp." He pulled the phone from his ear, "Y-you try g-getting told that the person you l-like tell you they l-like you too." "You already told me you like me, have you forgotten?" Hiruma smirked when he heard the other yell in his ear and being interrogated by the older girl. "Yuurei, come open the door please."

"Why should I? You never told about this conversation and I don't think Sena wants to see you either." His heart dropped with realization that she was right. Sena never said if he would see him now, even if they were talking on the phone. "Come on, before I make Sena change his mind." Yuurei said with a reluctant tone and clicked the phone off.

He walked up to her house and was about to knock on the door, but the smaller boy opened it, beating him to the punch. They stared at each other, every emotion and word they wanted to say over the phone laid out in their eyes in front of them now. The trance was broke when Yuurei yelled at them for standing in the cold and the small boy moved to let him inside. Sena walked over to the sofa and sat down, looking over to Hiruma when he didn't move after the door was closed. Seeing that he was being watched and he walked over to the far end of the sofa, sitting down.

Neither of them talked and Yuurei walked over to them, narrowing her eyes at Hiruma to make him talk and smiling at Sena sweetly. They were saved when her phone rang, both sighing and she didn't notice, her face scrunched up in thought, but she smiled warmly. "I have to take this call, so you guys talk please."

Hiruma eyebrow shoot up, "Who would be calling you this late?" Yuurei smile turned into a grin, "My future boyfriend hopefully. He thinks I'm out 'partying' with this 'guy', so when I tell you guys to yell, yell really loud please?"

They both shudder at her threatening tone and she patted Sena on the head, giving Hiruma a god thwack on his back with her other hand, forcing him to jerk hard forward and she narrowed her eyes at Hiruma showing that it promised pain if he made one wrong move.

Leaving them to handle her problem, they both sighed as they felt the pressure on their shoulders. Hiruma rubbed the back of his sore head and Sena gulped showing his uneasiness. Neither of them wanted to break the silence first, but they knew someone needed to break it and soon.

"Hiruma-" "Sena-" Both teens stared at each other with shock evident in their eyes, but they laughed after a good moment, forgetting their problem at hand. Hiruma grin showed all his sharp teeth and Sena calmed his fit of laughter down as he watched the grin spread on the other's face. Staring at the taller teen sitting next to him, Sena couldn't help but sigh with a content smile on his face and Hiruma stared at him waiting for something, that's when Sena realized that he was waiting for him to talk and he blushed at being so slow. The blond shook his head when the other realized he was waiting for him to speak, but his grin sat still on his face only growing to a small, tight smile when Sena looked down at his hands with a sad expression.

"Hiruma-kun… I just want to start off by saying that I am really upset and disappointed at the same time right now. Upset because you and Mamori… neechan… are-"

"Was." Hiruma corrected for him dully, boring his attentive, yet smoldered uneasy eyes. Sena gulped again at the intensity of what his words could do to the older teen right now. It was also bared to him from Hiruma's body language that he was walking on egg shells and some time bombs.

Sena didn't know where he was gaining his confidence from, he would find out later, so for now he was going to speak what was on his mind. "Is this for real?" When Hiruma gave him a perplexed look, his sepia eyes darken to a dark brown and for the first time in his life Sena felt a silver stand of fear. "…Are you and Mamori neechan really over like you said."

Hiruma watched the eyes he loved on the smaller teen grow dark and that took him a little by surprise, but soon he recognized that this was true fear that he was being shown and he was quick to clear up any foul air between the two of them about his pervious 'relationship'. "Sena, I think you aren't seeing what I told you over the phone as clearly as I said it."

It was the younger boy's turn to look perplexed and Hiruma only smiled, surprising the other and making Sena grow wary of him. The silence only prolonged and Sena grew scared, feeling his confidence slip out of his grasp, but before he could apologize to the other, Hiruma laughed a humorless laugh and brought his hand to rub away his forming headache.

"Who knew the day I wanted you, I would go through so many obstacles to get to you. Me going out with Mamori, her threatening me to keep away from you, every team we went against wanting you, the people at our school, once they found out who you were, and I felt Yuurei for minute wanted me to stay away from you, but she seemed to be the only one on my side. But she threatened me, if I ever hurt you." He finished with a sigh, leaning over and placing his face on his waiting hands on that stood on his knees.

"But I knew that once I saw you at the entrance center, my relationship with Mamori was going to come to a close, faster than either of us could talk about our next date… Knowing that I was infatuated" Sena's eyes grew and he felt tears welling at the sides ready to fall on cue, "with… you, I couldn't love Mamori the way I did. I know I was hurting her and I was being selfish at not letting her go before these feelings grew to dangerous levels, but I just had to experiment! I had to know if this was the real thing, if I actually… Love you…"

Hiruma looked up when he felt smaller hands that weren't his on his leg. He stared into sepia eyes filled with tears and at first he thought that he was hurting the other, but the small boy shook his head, setting his lips in a hard line to show that he was fine. They only stared, saying nothing; not taking his eyes off the other's and placed his head back down, continuing his explanation.

"Again I know it was wrong of me, but I just couldn't help myself. I felt disgusted at the fact that I liked another boy and I wanted to do whatever I could, in my power, to kill these feelings I had for you. With this mission set in motion, I tried any and everything Mamori threw at me from shopping with her to having dinner whenever the day was over at school. But I still had these lingering feelings, telling me that it wasn't wrong to love you the way I did. That's why I tortured you more and more by the day at practice and gave you the most difficult task at our games, but I knew that it wasn't working. Each day you grew with your knowledge and power in football, I grew to love you more than I should have thinking that our relationship is strictly going to be 'teammates'."

He sighed and fell back against the sofa, staring at the ceiling now. Feeling Sena's hands lingering on his leg and his heady, thirsty 'for more' stare set on his face, he covered it with his arms only showing the deep frown set on his mouth. "That was my undoing of everything I had work so hard to get: thinking out loud around Yuurei with my deepest thoughts. When I am around this girl, she can bring the truth out of me and I wound up telling her what my problem was. She is probably the only best…" he paused biting his bottom lip and gulped, "friend, that is a girl, I could only ever deal with, besides Kurita and Musashi." He inhaled then exhaled, smiling a bit.

"Fucking annoying she is when she whines about things, but I guess she nags me for a good reasons, sometimes. Heh heh, she nagged me especially about this, me loving you the way I did and she could see that I was hurting myself over something that I could have so 'easily' solved by myself. She warned me, and I guess I was punished by whatever Kami is out there, about if I kept Mamori and went after you at the same time. That would hurt all of us in the end and damn was she fucking right… I not only hurt you guys, but I lost the trust I built between you two and I know that 'sorry' isn't going to get me where I need to be with you."

The fanged boy startled the poor creature when he rose up quickly and the creature jumped, falling to the ground but Hiruma landed on his back, catching him and putting them in a compromising position yet again.

Sena was close enough to see the golden specks of amber glimmering in the emerald orbs that bore into his deep radiant sepia ones. The boy blinked his eyes till he felt the tears sting them, so they fought to stay open, as they showed themselves to both of the boys. Sena cried like he did when he felt he was betrayed by Hiruma, but he knew that this cry was different.

He felt relieved instead of hurt as his confidence came back and he buried his face in the other's shirt. Hiruma welcomed him like it was a normal thing, letting all the salty water and snot run on the entire shirt underneath him.

They knew that this was a beginning to their new understanding of each other. That they were allowing each other to see in the other's heart and mind for better or worse…

Next Chapter: Game 6! Ensuring: Trust…

_Hiruma walked out the bathroom as soon as the grinning and content boy hit the top of the stairs. Freezing, he saw a wet, lean, naked body in front of him, blocking the way to his room. _

_Hiruma, drying his hair, turned because he felt like he was being stared at. He graced Sena with a toothy grin when he found out him staring longingly at his body and Sena gulped slowly, following a droplet down all the way from Hiruma's neck to his toned, cut 6-pack to the neither region beneath the towel. Shivering, the brunette slowly trailed his gaze back up at captor of his stare eyes._

_Walking over to the smaller boy slowly, Hiruma towers over him and leans, making his back hit against the cold wall and Sena nearly shudders at the rough, fresh scent of Bergamot waffling off Hiruma. He fought with his eyes, keeping them from rolling to the back of his head, and body, wanting to jump the older teen in front of him. So Sena choose to look down at the ground and blush, making Hiruma tongue lick the bottom on his lips with hunger. _

_"Hasn't your mom taught you never to stare because it's rude and it could give the other person a reason to suspect that you want to start something?" the blond asked, his emerald orbs dancing with mirth. _

_Sena frowned at the teasing tone that Hiruma was taking up with him. 'So he thinks he is the only one that knows how to play this game, huh." _

"_Oh she's taught me. But have you ever heard of the phrase, 'Don't start what you can't finish…'" Sena said in a smart, teasing tone. _

_But once Sena gave his response, he knew that later on, he would regret those words…_

A/N: I hope you guys enjoy that long sneak peek at the next chapter, since I took so long to update. If you want to know what 'Kami' is, it means 'God' in Japanese and also Bergamot smells like a flowery orange (so a citrusy smell). Um, hopefully I can at least update once a month, because I am also co-writing a story with my friend SerenityKairuSkye called 'Learning How To Fly'. So go check out that story whenever you can and leave a review on how you like it.

For now, Je ne!~ X3

P.S. – Thanks for putting up with my slow updates and showing me love by following, favoring and reviewing this story. Give me some more love, by reviews, when you can and I'll try to update a little faster~ And tell me if there should be a lemon in the next chapter please!

AND HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO THIS STORY! IT MAKES THREE YEARS TODAY lol. Good night.


	6. Game 6: Ensuring

My Pleasure

Summary: Hiruma starts noticing that he has feelings for a certain shrimp and he doesn't want unwanted feelings to start appearing. But there is also another problem: He is going out with Mamori his childhood friend. So when Yuurei, one of his oldest childhood friends, come to the school does her meddling spell L.O.V.E for him and Sena? Or will it cause more unwanted feelings for him... Pairings: Hiruma/Sena and OC/Agon.

Recap of Game 5! - _He felt relieved instead of hurt as his confidence came back and he buried his face in the other's shirt. Hiruma welcomed him like it was a normal thing, letting all the salty water and snot run on the entire shirt underneath him. _

_They knew that this was a beginning to their new understanding of each other. That they were allowing each other to see in the other's heart and mind for better or worse…_

Game 6! Ensuring: Trust…

"Oh no, that really sounds bad! Are you sure you are okay, baby?" Yuurei said practically squeezing her phone to the point of breaking. Sena and Hiruma walked in the kitchen after their talk, siting at the table and waiting for her to get done with her conversation and the food.

"I don't care that it's 9 something at night, you should come over and eat something. Um, I made beef curry and looks really delicious. Stop it you! No talking about that type of stuff around others and hurry your butt over here or you want get _any... _Je ne~"

Hiruma narrowed his eyes catching the way she said any at the end with her devilish cocky smile. "Who was that?" he asked and when she didn't answer he felt like he was being ignored as she placed a plate in front of him and Sena.

"I see you guys finish talking, with no qualms I hope…" Yuurei smiled, chin resting on her hand's knuckles. Even though her skin was a deep ivory mocha, he could see the pale color seeping though and that tightening of her bones from tensing every now and then. His frown was now evident on his face and he knew something was wrong that she wasn't saying.

"Yuurei." Sapphire orbs quickly looked at emerald ones at the tone of its owner, "Did something happen?"

She shook her head, but Hiruma knew she was lying; he has been friends with her for too long to not know the look of 'worry' on her body language. Sena looked between the two them and started to click two and two together.

"_Hi-Seta…" _

"_She is probably the only best… friend, that's a girl. I could only ever deal with, besides Kurita and Musashi…"_

_So that must mean when Yuurei was talking about Seta, she was talking about Hiruma… And since Hiruma is friends with Kurita and Musashi, that means Kurita is 'Ko' and Musashi is 'Gen'?, _Sena thought as the two older teen talked about Yuurei problem.

He must have been thinking really hard to be startled and fall out his chair by 'What the Fuck?!' behind him. He looked up and turned pale, shaking like a leaf and stuttering.

"A-Agon-kun! W-what are you doing here?!" he spit out and all Hiruma did was turn in his chair, showing some displeasure at Agon.

The dread haired boy che'd and moved to sit down by Yuurei and pull her close to him, still watching the boys with his glasses on. "I should be asking you trashes that." Yuurei slapped him on the arm and he smirked at her with mirth dancing in his eyes. Hiruma laughed evilly and placing his spoon down on his plate, folding his arms, "Are we still sore about losing against the Devil Bats."

If Sena and Yuurei weren't at the table, everyone knew that a fight was on the brink with these two. "You two know that I don't condone fighting in the kitchen, let alone the table. And Agon, please no more fighting, you are injured enough."

The boy took his readied fist off the table and hooked his arms around her again, pulling her in his lap, "I'm not some weak little trash, like other people. I can take care of myself. But if you want to play as my nurse I won't stop you." She blushed and punched him lightly in the chest, making him laugh at her reaction.

Hiruma humped and went back to eating as Yuurei fixed a plate for Agon, but he was trying to sneak a kiss from her and she was giggling, trying to push him off with the excuses of 'You're hurt' or 'I'm fixing your food' or 'There is other people here, like my friends! No!'

Looking away, Hiruma saw the chemistry there in their relationship and it hurt him to know he was going to have to wait for that because he fucked up big time with Sena.

Sena sighed, eating his curry, sneaking a side glance at Hiruma and almost dropped his spoon at the smoldering stare that he was given. When he got a good grip on his blush and hammering heart, he quickly looked down.

_Oh my god… That was such a heated stare that I'm sure I might just forget that he needs to earn his trust back from me and just give it up to him_, Sena thought as he gulped and finished eating his food.

The blond boy continued to stare at the younger boy, as he too continued to finish off his food.

_Shit… I gotta control my looks from now on. But god, I want him so badly right now and curse me for fucking up my chance with the shrimp. I want to go back to the day I admitted my feelings to Yuurei and just tell him straight out that I want to love him, _Hiruma thought glancing back at Yuurei sitting on the island and feeding Agon as he trapped her with his arms.

Yuurei was paying attention to her lover and her friends at the same time. She smirked, making Agon look where she was then back at her. "What the fuck is more important over there than this right here. I'm promising you a good night with you screaming my name till you go hoarse and you are worried about those trashes over there.-" She laughed and cut him off with a short, passionate, sweet kiss. "Gods, I love you so much, but you need to read the emotion in the air sometimes, instead of jumping to conclusions. That's probably why you got so many cuts and bruises!" and before he could say anything to oppose, she poked him hard in the chest and he winced at the digging appendage, raising his hands up for surrender.

"Okay, okay fine. But this isn't going to stop me from eating you up the whole night, you understand me?" Yuurei nodded her head, slowly bringing her hands down his shirt, feeling the rock hard abs that she longed so deeply to feel again and again.

She laughed when he nipped at the bottom of her neck on her collarbone. *

"They like each other, you know."

"That's disgusting. I have homophobia; my doctor said that's not a good thing."

"Does your doctor know how to surgically remove foots from asses too?"

"Heh, heh. I rather not find out, if that's what you mean."

"Then you know I don't deal with pricks that have or say things like that."

"Come on I was kidding. I'm really… really sorry, so don't be mad. I won't make jokes like that anymore, okay?"

"Thank you. You started to make me question my judgment on you. I'm still surprised that Kid showed us to each other at his party. I think he might have been drinking like a fish when he did."

"Hmm… I don't care about that party to much, but I am glad that I stayed and got a little tart like you."

"Oh please, you could've had any girl you wanted in there… I was just something out of the norm."

"And that's the reason why. I was eventually going to get tired of chasing, well, them chasing me and when I saw you, it was the cool, refreshing glass of water I needed."

"So I'm the girl that quenched your thirst, huh? I better be your glass of water for a good while to forever."

"That's the way it's going. I'm stuck badly on you and I don't think I ever want to get out the clouds. Have I ever told you that I want eat you up to the point where no one else can have you?"

She smiles and clonks him playfully on the head, pulling him closer to her, "Then you wouldn't be able to have me anymore silly."

"You're right. My intelligence has taking a turn for the worse; I need to get back on my studies and stay away from idiots. But anyway, I can just lock you up and you'll be my love slave forever."

"Sounds tempting, but I wanna go to college and party with the drinking and the hot guys-", his eyes narrowed and he pushed his lips harshly to hers, forcing her mouth open and to moan softly. When he leaned back for air, she was panting as wild desire took over her body and sapphire orbs.

"Jealous aren't we? Hmm, you should show me how you'll react if I ever look at another boy."

"I can do that."

Agon picks her up and starts to walk out the kitchen, but stopped to look at the empty table. "Where the trashes go?" Yuurei hunched her shoulders and thought, coming up with suggestion, "Hiruma did walk over here in the cold, so he is probably taking a shower and Sena is staying with me for however long he wants."

"Well, they are going to have to deal with a lot of noise tonight, whether they want to or not."

She grinned when he pinched her ass, "I can lock the door. I need you just as much you need me, hunny."

"Better." And they continued on their merry way to her room, walking up the stairs.*

Sena looked up in time to see the giggling girl and smirking boy walk by him to head up the stairs. He sighed and pouted, guessing on what they were about to do. _I'm I cursed to watch everyone be happy, while I still have yet to establish a relationship with the one I love?_, Sena thought, turning the volume up for what was to come soon.

…HxS…HxS…HxS…HxS…HxS…HxS…HxS…HxS…HxS…HxS…

Hiruma had walked out the bathroom as soon as a grinning and content Sena hit the top of the stairs. Freezing, he saw a wet, lean, naked body in front of him, blocking the way to his room.

Hiruma, drying his hair, turned because he felt like he was being stared at. He graced Sena with a toothy grin when he found him staring longingly at his body and Sena gulped slowly, following a droplet down all the way from Hiruma's neck to his toned, cut 6-pack to the neither region beneath the towel. Shivering, the brunette slowly trailed his gaze back up at captor of his stare eyes.

Walking over to the smaller boy slowly, Hiruma towers over him and leans, making Sena's back hit against the cold wall and the boy nearly shudders at the rough, fresh scent of Bergamot waffling off Hiruma. He fought with his eyes, keeping them from rolling to the back of his head, and body, wanting to jump the older teen in front of him. So Sena choose to look down at the ground and blush, making Hiruma tongue lick the bottom on his lips with hunger.

"Hasn't your mom taught you never to stare because it's rude and it could give the other person a reason to suspect that you want to start something?" the blond asked, his emerald orbs dancing with mirth.

Sena frowned at the teasing tone that Hiruma was taking up with him. 'So he thinks he is the only one that knows how to play this game, huh."

Sena quickly thought of a smart comment stated in a teasing tone, growing a little bold against the demon in front of him. "Oh she's taught me. But have you ever heard of the phrase, 'Don't start what you can't finish…'"

But once Sena gave his response, he knew that his words would make him regret growing a backbone to the older teen…

It happened all so fast. Lips were one another and teeth were clashing against each other, neither caring that they were in the hallway. Hands that weren't their own roamed over the other in front of each other and moans and groans were heard, making the ears listening to eager to hear more, sucking the sounds up greedily. Sena felt lightheaded and needy, but he knew that things were going too fast. He loved it, God he loved this exhilarating feel, but they needed to take things slow right now.

"H-Hiruma-kun…" he bought his mouth up, trying to catch his breath, but Hiruma hands continue their roaming and pulled at the obstacle that kept the boy's shoulders from him. Biting on one, Sena mewled tightening his grip on Hiruma's sides and shuddered from the feel of muscles bunching up then relaxing.

"I don't know if I can stop, Sena, not until I get my fill of you. I just need a taste, one little taste and I'll listen to you, to all your demands."

Sena gazed at the other longingly, seriously taking his offer into consideration. _If really take his offer is there any guarantee that once I fall, Will I be able to get up and walk just as fine as now?,_ Sena thought leaning his head against the wall for support. "I really don't know if this is the right thing for use right now…" Hiruma bit his bottom lip, feeling he might rip it off, but quickly turned his heated stare back him, "but I want to start off on the right foot. I want _us _to trust each other and for _us _to be happy together. So what's one time going to hurt, if we already know that we love each other?"

Hiruma wasted no time, picking Sena up like there was no tomorrow and rushed in the room closest, which was Sena's, and threw him on the bed to lock the door. Once it was, he turned slowly towards the curious brunette and leaned over him till he was laid flat on the bed. "I hope you don't change your mind about this, because once we dive in this abyss, I don't think we'll be seeing the sunlight or breathe for a very, very long time." And to emphasis what he meant and that he wasn't kidding, he took Sena's jaw, keeping it place to stare at one another. Hiruma kissed him, flicking his tongue around the smaller boy's lip and he complied, opening his small mouth to be devoured.

Sena eyes rolled to the back of his head and he latched his arms around Hiruma's shoulders, bring him down to point that they were glued to each other. _God, how can something so right can be so damn hard to find_, Sena thought moving his lips with Hiruma's. The older teen nipped the other's tongue and the boy underneath him moaned, tighten his grip on his hair. The air between them was hot, needy, and smooth, the kiss growing longer and their lungs screaming for oxygen.

Sena was the first to break, lifting his face up from the toothy mouth in front of him and panting like he was dehydrated. Hiruma laid his head on the chest of the other and tried to catch his breath to the best of his ability. Both looked at each with a molten gaze that promised more and Hiruma leaned close to Sena's ear, making him shiver. "This is going to be a very _long _night…" Hiruma breathe out and Sena pulled him back to his face, kissing him hard again and the answer Hiruma received was taking with a low growled that rumbled in his chest.

…HxS…HxS…HxS…HxS…HxS…HxS…HxS…HxS…HxS…HxS…

Agon sat up on the bed with his arms behind his head as he waited for Yuurei to come back in the room. He opened his eyes when the door to the room rushed open and closed just the same way, with the white haired girl engulfed in his shirt standing against the door like someone was trying to get in the door. "Hmm… What's going on with those two?"

The blush on her face had him raise an eyebrow and she shuffled over to him, plopping down on his lap. "I think they are having sex!" she smiled widely and beamed at him. He narrowed his eyes, his mouth twisted in a frown, "Disgusting. I don't want to imagine that, Yuurei."

She pouted, getting up, and pushed him on his back. "You asked silly goose, so I gave you an honest response. Plus it's not disgusting; it's like two girls doing it, which is hot to guys for some reason, but let two guys walk out hand & hand, it's 'bleh' and 'eww'." She sat at the bottom of the bed with folded arms, staring angrily at a wall and Agon actually felt sorry for it.

"Sorry. I did it again and I promised I wasn't going to anymore." He scooted over to her and laid his head in her lap. "Sorry, I won't say it's disgusting and all that shit ever again, so don't be cross with me."

When she didn't respond, he sat up, moving behind her to place her in his lap again and tilted her head to look at him, "I mean it. They are your friends and I didn't mean to disrespect them, even though they are trash to me… But you love them, so I can deal with their 'situation', I guess."

Yuurei casted her sapphire orbs upward at onyx ones and smiled, "Really? You are going to be nice to them and stop calling them 'trash'?" He chuckled, the sound rumbling deep in his chest and vibrating through her. "I don't know about stop calling them what they are. That's just how I have all my 'connections' to others, so I really don't call them by their names unless they deserve it."

She turned her body around to face him, cocking her head to the side and puckering her lips, Agon knew he couldn't hold out another minute. "Well if you say so… Just don't be too mean on everybody okay, even if they make you really upset or mad and please no more fighting." Her hands rubbed the bandaged stomach in front her lovingly, "It makes me scared and sad when you come back to me like this… When I wait for your call every night, I fear that you won't call me at all and it's not because I don't believe in your strength… What if someone gets really dirty and brings a gun to the fight?"

There was tears spilling down her face and Yuurei looked down, trying to stop them. "Hunny, I'm so scared for you and I don't want you to get seriously hurt or worse." Agon sighed and scratched the back of his head with a frown.

_Sigh, this is why I probably dumped half the girls I went out with. Plus some were too damn clingy, but I love her too much to let her go. If she changed me this much and I'm improving, I know she is worth keeping, _Agon thought with a small smile. "I guess that means no more fighting for me and I'll try to change my ways for you. I can't lose you to something as fucking stupid as fighting, because you are a good thing for me."

He sighed again, laying them down on the bed and stroking her hair out her wet face to see it. She sniffed every now and then, but she had stop crying and that was how he loved it. A happy, content Yuurei was all he needed in this hell hole. His sexy, adorable girl was what made him not want to snap some random guy's neck if they pissed off because he knew that she wouldn't accept that type of behavior from him. They molded themselves to each other and fell asleep with nothing but sweet words exchanged between them.

…HxS…HxS…HxS…HxS…HxS…HxS…HxS…HxS…HxS…HxS…

Morning shun through the window which in turn landed on two figures lying on a bed. The two boys slept peacefully, Sena moving occasionally to get the light, from the sun, out his face and Hiruma lying on his back letting out a snore here and there. They expected to sleep in on a Saturday, since school was let out and they had to prepare for the game later on, but weren't going to get that luxury since Yuurei burst in their room with a big T-shirt on and jumped on their bed.

"Wake up sleep heads! Time to eat some yummy and delicious breakfast with – AH! YOICHI!" Yuurei was cut off when two pillows were thrown at her face and Sena woke up, letting a sweatdrop fall as he laughed at them.

"Fucking woman, you know I'm not a morning person and you bring your loud ass in here to wake me up for a measly breakfast." He retorted back at her and she took a deep breathe, her eye twitching, mouth screwed up in a grimace bearing her own fangs.

"This boy!" was all Hiruma got as warning and he was dragged out by his feet to the doorway that lead to the bathroom, "You get your ass in the damn shower, wash your ass and you _will _come eat breakfast! I slaved over a goddamn hot stove for you guys and you _will _love every piece of food on that damn table."

The two of them continued to argue, going at each other's neck. It was Sena's turn for his eye to twitch, sitting on the bed still. _I swear those two have to be siblings in the life before this one_, Sena thought with a smile, but that smile was wiped off when he heard a low evil chuckle to his side and he stutter at Agon, making the other give him a raised eyebrow. "I swear every time these two get together in the morning, they argue. They must have been brother and sister in another life." Sena stared in disbelief, because that was what he just said.

Hiruma and Yuurei were panting by the time they were done and Yuurei bust out laughing, leaving Hiruma to narrow his eyes. "What so funny midget woman?" he got a kick in the shin for that one, but Yuurei's smile was still in place. "Doesn't this bring back old times?"

After Hiruma nursed his knee, he leaned against the door frame and folded his arms, thinking. "It does… We were really bad back then though, but at least you still have your spit fire attitude and I, my Spartan method still."

She shook her head and smirked, "If you ever need me to train the team, you should let me know." Hiruma dark grin made Sena flinch, cowering under the sheets and Agon's eye twitch a little. "Oh? Then when a position comes up I'll let you know. Mostly likely you be doing…"

He whispered the rest in her ear and she clapped her hands with joy, "I can't wait! You know I love my football and daddy has been the coach for the Eagles out in America for a long time, so you know I know _everything _dealing with the sport_._" She turned her sweet gaze to the other boys in the room and they shuddered at the undertone laced in her voice.

"Come one let's go chow down on some food! I'm starving." She whined out, clinging to Agon black wife beater. Hiruma grunted and went into the bathroom and Sena got out of bed to do the same. Yuurei laughed, skipping out the room and closed it, with Agon in hand, "Don't do anything I would do!" Hiruma laughed and retorted, "You than damn nearly tried everything! What's left to try, woman."

Yuurei yelled at him with a fist and walked to the kitchen with a fire red blush staining her face and Agon just sat at the table with a cat-ate-the-canary grin, so Yuurei turned her attention to him, saying he should deny the statement with her, but not a sentence came out except for 'Pass me the biscuits.' She growled and whacked him with the wooden spoon, making him laugh and try to calm her down.

Sena and Hiruma walked downstairs, walking in on the scene and trying to ignore it, opting to sitting down and not say anything." When the two got done with what they were doing, Yuurei served all them the food and amount they wanted and everyone started eating. Hiruma said a few things here and there about the food and Yuurei smiled at him as she brought her coffee mug up to drink a little of it, and Sena and Agon were having an actual conversation about football, a small one of course, but they were TALKING.

Yuurei smiled and sighed contently, folding her legs and placed them underneath her, loving the atmosphere and feeling homey with the boys at the table. They were all getting along with each other and not a fight was close to breaking out. Yeah they were having their differences about some of the things they were talking about, but again it never got that serious with Sena telling them to calm down.

It was now 2 in the afternoon and Hiruma and Sena were getting ready to leave and go to their game, but when they open the door the sun was hidden behind clouds and the rain was a light drizzle, not harming anyone at the moment. Sena moaned and Hiruma sucked his teeth. "Looks like the game might be cancelled today if it gets to bad…" Sena said with a sad tone, thinking about when it was raining for the game that happened on last Wednesday with Shin, Sakuraba and Tamaki. Hiruma growled, scaring Sena, and walked out to see how bad the rain was really going to be.

Yuurei walked out with Agon, sporting a black hoodie that said 'Go Devil Bats, Go!' in red with the mascot on the back, red shorts and knee high rain boots with an 'I'm an Otaku so what?" umbrella and light make-up. Hiruma wore his usual black skinny jeans with a red plain T-shirt and Sena wore some blue jeans with a brown shirt that said 'Got Milk?' on the front. Agon locking the door, turned around donning his same glasses with a golden jacket and underneath it was a white plain shirt and some grey baggy sweats. He asked Yuurei if they were riding in her car or his and she simply answered his.

Agon threatened the two boys that if he found anything wrong with his car, he was kicking their 'trashy asses' and he got a punch in the shoulder, from Yuurei, for shaking his fist at them especially the scared Sena next to her. They made their way to the dome that held the game against the Hakushu Dinosaurs. Sena was shivering and Hiruma taught he was cold so he placed his jacket over Sena. Sena nodded his head in thanks but didn't want to tell Hiruma that he wasn't cold, but he was scared to play against the Hakushu after seeing what their linebacker did to Quarterbacks and the team.

Parking and getting out the car, Yuurei kissed Sena's forehead and punched Hiruma in the shoulder as they headed towards the entrance of the place. The team was waiting for them and Sena lightly jogged over to Monta and Kurita making a happy atmosphere and Musashi walked halfway to Hiruma explain the plan for today's game. Yuurei waved at them and walked with Agon to the stands on Deimon Bats side.

Agon sat back, leaning against the wall and sucked his teeth and sighing harshly. "Why do I have to support these losers? You know as well as me that Hakushu is not a team to be trifled with since they got the damn brute with them."

She sighed and leaned on him, pinching his sides and making him wince a little, "They are going to win, not matter what! I'll always believe in them no matter what… GO DEIMON BATS WHOOOOO!" she yelled and he covered her mouth when other people glance their way. "Okay, I get it woman. You don't need to yell for them that loudly"

Yuurei smirked under his hand and pushed it down, "It's good that you know now, my dear, so don't forget." He rubbed his head and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer to his warmth. "Hmph. We'll just have to see then. I just don't want a team that beat me, get beaten by such weaklings or that'll make me one too."

Smiling and giggling under her breathe, she turned her head, but Agon pinched her nose between his fingers and she whined for him to let go, but he didn't.

_In the Locker rooms…_

"I'm excited to the MAX! How about you Sena, are you excited?" Monta asked, tying the laces of his shoes up. Sena smiled back at his friend and nodded his head, "Yeah, I am. I really hope we win too."

Kurita walked towards them and plopped down on the bench, shaking his head too. "I know! I want us to win, so we can go to the Christmas bowl this year, and then our dream will come true." All three of them sighed and laughed contently until Hiruma came out from the bathroom busting out guns and shooting the place up. Everyone screamed and tried to duck for cover, but some were close to getting hit with a bullet.

"Listen here, you fucking shits. I don't want no 'ifs', 'ands', 'or', 'buts' to be spoken in this room. We are going to win this game and make it to the Christmas Bowl, I believe in you guys and I expected that you guys buck up and play this game like it's ya'll last game! Do I make myself clear?!" he yells and the team scream back him with a 'YES!'. With everyone satisfied now, they made their way to the field and gather around the bench and table.

When they looked over to the other team, they all paled at the terrifying smile that was coming from their big, tall player. The guy looked like he was literally itching to get to them and savor on crushing each and every one of them… slowly. Sena shivered again for the second time and he knew something wasn't going to go right later on in the game.

…HxS…HxS…HxS…HxS…HxS…HxS…HxS…HxS…HxS…HxS…

He knew something was going to happen, he just had a feeling, but he pasted it off as a feeling you get when you meet a changeling opponent. Sena kneeled in his spot on the field watching the stretcher take Hiruma away to the locker rooms with an arm dangling limply to the side. He looked over to Yuurei at the railings, crying with Agon trying to stop her from climbing them and run over to the injured boy. Agon wasn't even looking at them, choosing to pick Yuurei up and glare at the ground, taking them back to their seats and comforting her. When looked back at Hiruma with tears in his eyes, he saw that the blond boy was busy kicking Kurita in the butt and he could help but laugh a little, wiping the tears from his face.

Musashi gathered them all back at the bench and started to talk in a low, harsh tone. "Shit… We have to decide something now and quick. We need another quarterback and stat!" Monta raised his hand and the huh-huh brothers quickly slapped his hand down, giving him a dead look. Taki volunteered himself, but no one paid attention to him and he hung his head, making his sister throw her pom-poms at his face.

Everyone glanced at Kurita and Musashi and Musashi sighed, rubbing the back of his head, "I guess I can try, if know else-" Sena hearing was blocked out when he turned to stare at the other team. Marco was glancing at them, with a smirk on his face and when he caught him staring at him, Marco then proceeded to hunch his shoulders making the motion of laughing with his shoulders. Sena was hot and he felt his thoughts turn bitter, something he had never experienced.

"I'll give it a try." Everyone turned to Sena and he glanced up with a determined look in his eyes, causing Musashi to smirk, "Sure you have what it takes to be a quarterback, Sena? Leg power is not required, but arm strength and the ability to think at the same time is," Sena breathed deeply and nodded his head in agreement.

Once they got back on the field, they all got in formation with Sena as QB, surprising everyone except for his team. Yuurei gasped, getting ready to tell them to stop, but Agon grabbed her by the waist, pulling her back down. She glared at him, but his hold tightened, "Weren't you the one who said you believed in them?"

"Yes, but that didn't mean to let them foolishly throw themselves in trouble like this!" she told him, trying to get out his hold and he sighed, rubbing his forehead again. She huffed, crossing her arms in frustration and sitting back on his lap. "Don't you have faith in them?"

Before she could retort he shook his head, raising an eyebrow, "Do you? Or are you saying you want them to give up and just go home after all the work they have done to get where they are now, without trying to win?" Her lips trembled and he knew his answer already, snuggling her closer to him so neither of them would be cold anymore. "Then watch the game and praise them later when they win…"

Sena had to admit that he wasn't the best substitute QB, but he at least got them to score once so far, but it was hard to get another touchdown, let alone 1st down with Marco using his screw bite on him and Gao pushing Kurita down time after time again. They were now on the Dinosaurs' timeout and they were trying to come up with another plan, when Hiruma walked back out the locker rooms with his arm completely bandaged up, making everyone's eyes to go wide. Kurita sobbed lightly and Musashi rubbed the back of his head with a small smile, but Sena eyes roamed the other's body and immediately caught that the Hiruma was indeed faking this. He walked over to the other and stared deeply into dark green eyes and Hiruma had to turn away, knowing that he was caught in his plan.

He sat himself down on the bench and Sena walked to him bending at the knees, eyes staring to water up a little. "You just couldn't rest could you? Your arms are broken, Hiruma, how do you expect to snap the ball where it needs to go?" Hiruma looked around making sure now one was looking and motioned for him to move closer to his face. When Sena was close enough, he pecked their lips together in a quick motion and Sena blushed fire engine red, looking to see if his teammates saw, but none of them saw, to busy coming up with a plan to make it look like Hiruma's arms weren't broken.

"As long you are here, I think I get by just fine. The team needs me and I need you guys, so how do you expect me to sit on a hard ass bed and hear you guys out here being defeated?" Hiruma eyes grew with evil light and Sena smiled widely, "If you guys lose this game, I will kill you a million times over!" Sena paled right along with the rest of the team, except for Mamori, Kurita, and Musashi all use to his threats at this point.

They all ran to get in their positions when the whistle was blown and Hiruma walked with Kurita to their spots on the field. Hiruma knew that he wasn't going to be able to hold the ball on his own for the rest of the game so he told Sena that he was going to need his help as 'second quarterback' and Sena gladly agreed thinking that this we be the best play for the team and Hiruma.

Hiruma had trouble the first few times, slipping up, but when he got the hang of it he was perfectly fine fooling the other team into thinking that maybe Gao hadn't broke the quarterback's arms. Gao really didn't care, he was ecstatic that this team hadn't giving up like all the other teams and wasn't going to be easily broken down, he wanted to continue going up against Kurita and that was all that counted.

Marco finished the last of his soda as he sat down during their second time-out and he watched Sena collapse on the ground, breathe heavily as his captain told him what to do. Cobalt orbs roamed all over the smaller teen's body and their owner didn't care if he got caught in their search of the lithe body in front of him. He watched the sweat roll down his forehead to his neck to inside of the tight jersey wore and when Sena cowered in his spot, Marco shudder and licked his lips thinking of all the things he could do to make the other cower just like his captain was doing.

Gao smirked off to the side of Marco as he watched his friend stare at the running back on the other side of the field. "Do you want me to crush him too?" Marco shook his head and grabbed his helmet in one hand as his other one wiped the sweat off his brow. "I'll do it myself. I like having my _fun_ once in a while too, I'd say."

It was now late in the evening and the game just finished with Deimon Devils winning against Hakushu Dinosaurs 43 – 42 and everyone was celebrating with the Devil Bats with their comeback victory. Sena rubbed his hand against Hiruma's and when Hiruma looked down at him the younger teen was blush brightly, so the demon took it upon his self to start firing bullets in the air, scaring everyone, including Doburoku and White's Knight Coach, Shoji. Kurita cried on Yuurei shoulder and she was patting his back with Agon groaning in disgust at the boy and Mamori wiped the tears from her eyes right along with Suzuna.

Marco, Gao and the rest of the team all huddled back to their locker room in the mist of the cheering between the Crowd and the Devil Bats, but before Marco could get in open walk-in, Sena stopped him and bowed, "Thank you for playing with us Marco-kun! I-I hope we can be f-friends after this, i-if you don't mind, of course?" Marco could tell that the boy was trying his best to not blush, but when Sena glanced up at him he saw the determine look that he had been shown on the field earlier. Marco chuckled and ran his hand in the brunette hair before him, "I wouldn't have it any other way, I'd say."

Sena beamed and bowed again then ran off to his team before they left him. Marco sighed and rubbed his hand in his hair, continuing to walk in the locker room. He sat down hard on the bench and let his head hit just as hard on the lockers, seeing stars and different colors in his vision. "I don't think we can be just friends when you are so adorable, Sena-kun… I just might gobble you up before that happens."

…HxS…HxS…HxS…HxS…HxS…HxS…HxS…HxS…HxS…HxS…

Before Agon, Yuurei, Sena, and Hiruma could all walk in the door to her house, Hiruma asked Yuurei if he could borrow her car to get some clothes from his house. She smiled, throwing the keys to him and said to not mess up her car or else and he smiled, pulling Sena along with him to the car. Yuurei waved to them and closed the door, before anymore of the cold could sweep in.

Sena bit his lips and side glanced at Hiruma who was silent. He looked away from him and stared at his folded hands with a growing nervous air around him. Hiruma grip tighten on the wheel and he let out a deep breathe when they hit the street light and turned to the squirming boy next to him, "I couldn't deal with Yu and fucking eyebrows being all mushy like that in front of me again and I figured you didn't want to go through that either." Sena sighed and nodded his head, murmuring a 'thanks'. Hiruma spit his gum out the window and rolled it up again, "Also… I just wanted to get out the house and spend some time with you… Alone."

All the blood rushed to Sena's face, so he didn't know if he heard the last part correctly, "Alone?"

Hiruma smiled then his smile fell, showing how serious he was at the moment, "Alone."

The younger boy blinked his eyes a few times and covered his face with both of his hands and turned away from Hiruma. Hiruma stopped the car and Sena looked up to see they were in front of an ice cream parlor and Sena looked back at Hiruma with confusion in his brown orbs.

Hiruma cocked his head to the building and spoke again, "I'm a very impatient guy, so I want to gain your trust as soon as possible, but I also want to do it the right way. All I need is you to say yes…"

Sena didn't know what to say to this confession of Hiruma's, so Hiruma got out the car and opened his side, holding his hand out, "It's purely your choice from now on too for where this relationship goes, because I already know where I want it to go."

Sena gulped, feeling that his throat was pretty dry right now, "A-and where do y-you see it g-going?" he asked in a cracked voice and Hiruma smirked, leaning down to his eye level.

"Hmm, why don't we find out together…?"

*-*: It goes Yuurei then Agon you got confused with the dialogue going on there and I thought I would clarify that with you guys.

_Next Chapter: Game 7! Loving: Strong Bonds…_

_"No…" she said softly at first and Hiruma flinch when he heard the break in her voice. "This can't be happening… I didn't think it was this serious at first but it has gotten worse." Hiruma was about to say something, but Mamori put up her hand and started laughing, _

_"Everyone just love Sena, huh? 'Sena this, Sena that.' Do you know who fucking saved him every time he was in trouble? I did! I was the one to take up for him. Was I ever praised? No, I was called the girl who sticks up for wimpy kids and half-breed." She breathes hard through her nose then snaps her mouth shut and closes her eyes so she wouldn't see the Hiruma's blank face._

_Hiruma gave her a few minutes to breathe and calm down, "I never expected it to grow like this. Ever, but I just love him, even if he is a boy. I'm gay, well for him. Can't you accept that? When I started going out with you I had feelings, I did, but I couldn't help falling love with Sena and I wasn't going to give him up!" when she didn't open her eyes, Hiruma growled narrowing his eyes, "Why are you acting so-"_

_Mamori laughed bitterly, "So what? Bitchy? Attached? Pushy?! I am telling you to let him go and come back to me because I love you more than he ever will." It was Hiruma's turn to close his eyes and he shook his head no. She choked on her words and got up, "Go to hell, you son of bi-" Hiruma sharply looked at her, but his eyes focused on what was going on behind her. He got up and scared her, until he started walking somewhere else._

_Mamori smiled, siting back down at her table and watched the scene before her unfold. Hiruma walked angrily over to Marco and Sena standing in a dark secluded place and that could only mean they could be doing something they weren't supposed to be doing like… kissing. _

_Maybe, I'll get Hiruma back sooner than I thought…, she thought, crossing her legs with a grin. _

A/N: Eh, eh? Didn't I promise that I would have at least one chapter each month? *TA-DA!* I give you Game 6 and I have to say that it is getting quite heated for Sena. Will Marco try to steal Sena away from Hiruma and why is Mamori so darn persisted on getting Hiruma back? I wonder… I will see you in Game 7, my lovelies and I hope you enjoyed the 6th chapter of _My Pleasure_.

Je ne! ~ X3


End file.
